


The Surrogate

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Black Widow (Movie 2020), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Deaf Clint Barton, F/F, F/M, Human Disaster Clint Barton, Medical Procedures, Multi, Mutant Powers, Mutant Reader, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Surrogacy, Threesome - F/F/M, Tribbing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: A freak end of the world incident leads to meeting your two best friends, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff.  While your friendship with the two Avengers is anything but conventional, they are your all-time favorite people.  When you find out that Clint and Natasha want to start a family but have exhausted all their options, you realize your powerset might allow you to give them what they want.  Having your best friends’ baby might seem like a good idea on paper, but when you are as close as you, Clint, and Natasha are, will doing something so intimate mean feelings get a little mixed up?
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 186
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

The sky was on fire. Everything around you was chaos. People running for their lives and parts of buildings crashing to the ground. You were trying to not let the crowd drag you along with them because all you could think was there was nowhere you could go right now that would be safe and if you were going to die, you didn’t want it to be at the bottom of a pile of corpses.

You ducked down a side alley that stunk of trash but was blessedly empty of people. As you took a moment to decide what you would do next, there was a cry from above you and a figure rocketed down from the side of the building, managed to grab hold of the fire escape just long enough to dislocate his shoulder and slow his fall, before landing on top of a dumpster with a loud crash and rolling onto the ground. You rushed over to the figure that seemed to be trying to struggle to its feet.

“You probably shouldn’t move,” you said, crouching down and pushing him back a little. It wasn’t until that moment that you realized this was an actual Avenger. Not just any Avenger either, Hawkeye, one of the original ones. You wondered what he was doing in your town and if there were any other Avengers here. If there were, maybe you weren’t as doomed as you’d originally thought.

“Gotta,” Clint groaned trying to push you back off him. “Need to get back.”

“You’re an archer and at the very least you’ve dislocated your arm,” you reasoned.

“Not dislocated,” Clint groaned, rolling onto his side. “Broken. And some ribs. Might have bruised my spine.”

You helped him to sit up and furrowed your brow. “I might be able to help you,” you said. “A little anyway. Help you get back.”

“What? You a drug dealer?” Clint asked, pulling his arm in against his side.

“No,” you said. “I’m enhanced. I need you to kiss me. And not like a peck. With your injuries, it’s gonna need a full-on make-out session just to get you up.”

Clint’s face did not hide his emotions at all. He furrowed his brow in confusion, then widened his eyes in surprise. His lips pursed together as he considered if you were telling the truth and then a large smile broke out on it. “If you wanted to make-out you just had to ask.”

You leaned in and licked your lips, wetting them well before bringing them to the archer’s. The spark happened immediately as your powers engaged. People often thought it was that spark that happens in stories where two people who are meant for each other finally kiss and fall in love. The first time it happened you’d even fallen for that and you and the guy had ended up dating for a year too long before you realized that maybe there was no such thing as fate, and if there was it could go fuck itself because you weren’t spending another day with that jackass, destiny be damned.

Clint made a soft choked sound and his hand went to your hair drawing you in closer and deepening the kiss. It was good really. Even if he was caught up in the feel of your lips against his, and that spark that ran between you it would help with the process. You teased your tongue into his mouth and he let out a moan as they started to actually do their job.

You were a healer. Your powers worked perfectly in your own body. You never got sick, if you cut yourself it would heal instantly. One time you had been riding a bike and hit a rock. It sent you sprawling and you heard a loud crack in your shoulder and a flare of white-hot pain. People had come running to help but when you got back up, there had been absolutely nothing wrong. Not even a scrape.

They didn’t work so perfectly on other people. You’d figured out through some accidental trial and error that it worked through bodily fluid exchange. Kissing could work on cuts and scrapes, but you’d normally need to donate blood to get to the level of healing Clint Barton currently needed, and that only worked if they were a compatible blood type. There were other ways that worked better than kissing of course. None you wanted to do right here in the street with a complete stranger even if you could talk him into it.

You swirled your tongue with his and licked over the corner of his mouth, dragging the kiss out as long as possible. When you finally pulled back, his bruises were gone and most of his cuts. The arm was definitely still broken but he seemed to be holding it a little better.

“Holy shit,” Clint said. “I - uh -”

“You aren’t in love with me,” you assured him. “Don’t worry. Go save the world.”

He pulled himself to his feet and grabbed his bow from where it had fallen a few feet away. “I wanna talk to you when all this is done.”

“If you save the world, I’ll meet you back here,” you agreed reluctantly. You didn’t know if you’d just plunged yourself into deep water by outing your abilities to an actual Avenger or if he was stuck the ‘true love’s kiss’ groove and you were going to have to knock him out of it, but either way, you were dreading it, even if it did mean the world was safe.

You left the alley not long after Clint and ended up sheltering in a tunnel while you waited out the battle. As the sounds of fighting and explosions died down and the sky began to return to its usual blue, you dared to set back out again. Clean up crews and emergency services had arrived and it was a little difficult evading them, but you eventually made your way to the alley.

Clint was waiting for you alone. It looked like he’d seen a medic. His arm was now in a sling and he had stitches in his cheek. “Was starting to think you weren’t gonna show,” Clint said.

“They aren’t letting people back into the hub of the damage,” you explained. “Had to sneak past a bunch of barricades.”

“Well, aren’t you resourceful?” Clint said playfully. “You got anywhere we could talk? Preferably where I could also get very, very drunk?”

“I doubt anything is gonna be open around here,” you said. “Might have to go further out.”

Clint nodded and the two of you walked out looking for a bar together. He was limping a little and you considered offering your services again, but the looming conversation held you back. You didn’t want to add fuel to the fire.

By the time you did find a bar that was open you had hyped up the conversation so much in your head, you were fairly sure he was going to either propose or send you to the raft for being unregistered and breaking the Sokovia Accords.

“Shots?” Clint asked as you went into the busy bar.

“Yeah. Definitely,” you agreed. “And get food. I’m starving. I’ll find a table.”

It took a while to find anywhere to sit. It was like half the city had decided to drink after the events of the day and this was the only bar open. You ended up having to share a table with a group of women who seemed to already be halfway to fully drunk.

“So,” Clint said, placing a tray of shots on the table and sliding into the booth beside you. “Enhanced, huh?”

“Yeah,” you said and took your first shot. He’d gotten Kaluah of all things, though you were grateful for the soft warmth of the coffee liqueur over a harsh burn of something like whiskey.

Clint chuckled and took his own shot. “Gonna make me beat it out of you, are you?” He teased. When you didn’t answer he shook his head and continued. “How’d it happen?”

You shrugged. “Don’t really know exactly,” you say. “I got sick as a kid, and they put me on this drug trial. I got better and I don’t think I’ve been sick since, but it was such a long time between the trail ending and me noticing that I could actually heal myself that I can’t say for sure it was that or something else.”

You both took another shot and Clint scratched at his arm like it was annoying him. “So just healing?” He asked.

“That’s not enough?” You shot back.

He laughed loudly, throwing his head back. “No, that’s plenty. More than I’ve got,” he conceded. “You’re pretty defensive you know?”

You sighed and sunk back into the chair. The alcohol was already making your head feel fuzzy and you were worried you were going to get into a fight with Hawkeye right in the middle of the bar. “I can just see how this conversation goes. You’re either gonna convince me to join the Avengers or you’re thinking about the kiss and that spark and you wanna ask me out.”

“That kiss was pretty great,” Clint teased.

“I know, it’s the powers,” you said. “People think it’s some kind of soulmate thing. I’ve had stalkers because of it.”

Clint waited as you took another shot. One of the bar staff came over and put a plate of sliders and curly fries down and you both started to eat. “God, I needed that,” Clint said with his mouth full.

“You did do a lot today,” you said.

“Yeah, I saved your ass and you won’t even date me,” he teased.

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t date you,” you argued. “I just don’t want an Avengers stalker.”

“Don’t worry,” he said. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, if you wanted to kiss me again, I wouldn’t fight you off, but I get it. It was something to do with the healing.”

“Yeah,” you said. “Energy transference I think it is.”

There was another pause and you both took another shot. You were drunk now, you knew it. Normally you would be more careful about drinking this much with a strange man but there had been so much today, and he was an avenger.

“Why don’t you want to be an Avenger?” He asked.

You sighed. “I’d be useless. What am I gonna do, follow you all around and make-out every time someone gets a scratch?”

He laughed. “That’s the only way it works?”

“It’s a bodily fluid exchange. I could have spit in your mouth, but I thought that would be hard to talk you into,” you explained.

Clint laughed and held his side. “You kidding? I normally have to pay people to do that.”

You completely lost it laughing. “Oh my god!”

“Alright, alright, don’t make me laugh,” Clint said. “My ribs are still busted.”

“Want me to help with that?” You offered.

He looked you up and down and chewed his bottom lip. “Dunno. Next time we make out, I want it to be because you want to make out with me.”

You giggled and heat rushed to your face. It was not a reaction you were used to but then you weren’t used to good looking superheroes hitting on you either.

“So, if it’s bodily fluids, would blood work?” He asked.

“Blood works best,” you said. “But I can’t keep myself bleeding long enough to do a bleed into their wound thing, and if it’s a blood transfusion, they still have to match my blood type.”

“Well that could still be useful,” he said. “Maybe you are the same blood type as some of us? You could come and see?”

You sighed and picked up the last shot on the tray. Since you got your powers you had wanted to help, but they were so limited you hadn’t been able to find a way to do that and have it actually work. You gave blood regularly and hoped that might have led to some of the miracle recoveries some people go through, but apart from that, there wasn’t much you could do. At least agreeing to go with Clint to see if you might be able to help was something you could do.

“Fine,” you sighed. “I’ll go with you, but I warn you, my powers are so limited. I doubt it’ll come to anything.”

“Great,” Clint grinned and put his arm around your shoulders. “Now, to trying to get you to want to kiss me for real.”

You laughed and drank the shot. Clint went up and got more drinks. This time just a pitcher of beer for the two of you to share. Whether it was the alcohol, the stress, the thrill that he was an Avenger or maybe that he seemed to be a completely likable dumbass, you weren’t sure but it didn’t take long until you were locked together, kissing passionately and finding yourself getting more than a little bit turned on.

You were practically sitting on his lap as his hands slid up under your skirt. The spark that ran from you to him, was like a hot current, pulling you to him. He moaned into your lips, completely uncaring that there were people around you. It was likely that part of that was due to the fact you’d been at it for so long his bones were knitting, but he was definitely as turned on as you were, you could feel his erection every time he pulled you closer to him.

You gripped his thigh and he broke the kiss and began sucking on the pulse point under your ear. “I want to fuck you so fucking bad.”

“My place was in the fall zone,” you whined.

He gripped your thigh and pulled you so you were almost straddling him. “Bathroom,” he growled against your ear.

You nodded and he pulled you to your feet. The two of you stumbled to the bathrooms, making out against the wall as you waited for one to become free. As soon as it did, Clint pushed you inside, locking the door behind you. He was still sore you could tell, but even with the broken arm and ribs, he managed to lift you up onto the sink. You spread your legs and he dragged your panties down. You were already soaking for him, and he dropped to his knees and ran his tongue up your cunt. The spark you felt as your powers engaged ran hard through your cunt, making you jerk your hips. You braced your arm against the mirror and gripped the side of the sink as Clint held your legs apart and greedily sucking on your folds. He moaned loudly and his tongue pushed inside of you like he was trying to drink you up from the source. You rocked your hips against his face and he began to focus on your clit, sucking and biting at it. He thrust two fingers inside you and fucked you hard with them. With the current that was running through you, you were barely holding it together. You panted, your head resting back on the grimy glass of the mirror above the sink. Clint’s fingers moved inside you, dragging over your g-spot again and again. You weren’t sure you were going to be able to hold yourself up and your legs kept wanting to snap night around his head. He held them apart and kept going and with a loud cry, you came, gushing on his face. He let out a moan to match your cry and lapped up what he could. He stood and began to fish around in his pocket.

“Jesus, I think my ribs have healed. Should have eaten you out in the field,” Clint teased.

“What kind of girl do you think I am?” You laughed.

“Fucking filthy one,” he growled.

You grabbed him by the belt and began to unfasten his pants. “Clint,” you said, still breathing heavily. “I’m on birth control and I’m a healer.”

A slow smile played over his lips and he pulled his cock out. “Well, then,” he said and thrust deep inside of you.

You both moaned, the spark returning again. There was a banging on the door and you buried your face in his neck. “Fuck,” you giggled. “Gonna need to be quick.”

“Don’t you worry about that,” Clint teased, playfully. “I can do ‘quick’.”

You burst out laughing and let your head fall back, he held you close and started fucking you hard and deep. He shoved you up against the wall with every thrust and you bit into his shoulder, moaning into his skin. Your fingers dug into his back and you braced a foot on the wall. Everything came together perfectly, the place, the person, your powers, how deep and hard he penetrated you, you lost yourself to it. Your body spasmed and clenched and you came again, holding yourself as close to Clint as you could as it shuddered though you. He thrust hard into you, holding you in place as he came. “Fuck,” he groaned as his cock pulsed with it’s released. “That was…”

“Mm-hmm…” you hummed and he slipped from within you. “The healing thing always makes it more intense.”

“How come it’s done nothing for my ears?” Clint asked as he tucked his cock back away. “I mean, everything it’s been working on, but I still have my hearing aids on?”

You shook your head as you straightened yourself back up and pulled up your underwear. “Don’t know. The worse the injury or illness the more exchange has to happen. I can’t do things like regrow body parts. It does nothing for scar tissue. And the older the injury the less likely it is to work at all.”

“Huh,” Clint said and there was another banging on the door. “You ready?”

You nodded. “Yeah, better let the people pee.”

The two of you walked back into the crowded bar. “You coming home with me?” Clint asked as he took out his phone and tapped around on it.

You shrugged. “I guess. I mean, I don’t even think they’ll let me near my place.”

“Cool,” Clint said casually. “To the roof.”

You furrowed your brow and looked at him. He just pointed the way so you followed after him. As you reached the roof a large black military jet approached and then hovered above you both. The back end of it opened up and it began to lower itself down, when it was within reach, Clint jumped up into the back and leaned over, holding his hand out to you and helping you scramble inside.

You followed him up to the cockpit as the back end closed again. “Thanks for coming to get me, Nat,” Clint said, kissing the redhead at the cockpit on the cheek.

She scrunched up her nose and ruffled his hair. “What was I supposed to do? Leave you here?”

You watched them as you took your seat and buckled yourself in. There was an easy affection between them and you realized, they were together. Together-together. You’d just helped Hawkeye cheat on Black Widow.

Bile started to bubble up from your stomach and you weren’t sure what to do. You could keep it secret and let it eat at you forever, or you could tell her and she’d probably stab you. It wouldn’t kill you, but being stabbed still hurt and you didn’t want it to happen.

Your conscience seemed to be in control though. The words bubbled up and burst out of your mouth completely out of your control. With a yelp and covering your mouth with your hands, you shouted; “Clint and I just had sex!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Clint and I just had sex!” You hadn’t meant to blurt the words out like that and they had almost definitely signed your death warrant, but they’d burst out of you out of your control. Things had gotten out of control, but in that good way, where your adrenaline had been up and with the alcohol and the way your powers worked, when he’d suggested you both go to the public restroom, you couldn’t think of anything you wanted to do more than that.

Now that you could see that Natasha and Clint were in a relationship, the guilt about being the one Clint had cheated with had made you spill immediately. Even if it did mean the Black Widow would gut you like a fish.

Natasha Romanoff looked back at you with her head tilted to the side. “Oh, dorogáya,” she soothed, before turning her attention back to the controls of the jet and taking flight again hovering up away from the bar she’d picked you up from before shooting off away from the city. She took a moment to smack Clint on the back of the head in between flicking different switches.

“Ow, Nat,” he complained, rubbing the back of his head. “What was that for?”

“You can’t do that,” she scolded. “You need to tell them what your deal is before you seduce them.”

“Seduce them? Me?” Clint argued. “Who am I seducing? Shit just happened.”

“You know what I mean, durak. You can’t just sleep with people and not tell them you’ve got a girlfriend,” Natasha snarked. She tilted her head back and raised her voice so you could hear her better over the jet engines. “Clint and I are in an open relationship. I’m sorry he didn’t tell you that first. He’s an idiot. But you didn’t cheat on anyone. I just hope he didn’t lead you on.”

“No,” you assured her. “I knew it was casual. But … I wouldn’t have… if you two…”

“It’s fine,” she assured you. “I promise. Have as much sex with Clint as you like. I don’t care.”

“Gee, thanks, Nat,” Clint snarked.

“Well you won’t be getting any from me if you’re gonna be an idiot,” Natasha said. “Might as well see who else is offering.”

“Nat…” Clint whined.

You relaxed back in your jump seat while they argued in that loving way people who were completely comfortable with each other do, glad that for once your libido and need for complete honesty hadn’t gotten you in trouble. The last thing in the world you wanted was to piss off any of the avengers because you weren’t thinking with your brain.

“It’s gonna be a bit of a flight, so just relax and get some sleep if you can,” Natasha called back to you.

You already knew you weren’t going to be able to sleep. You were running on pure adrenaline now and the jump seat was far from cozy. You did close your eyes and listen to the engine as Natasha guided the jet back to New York. Things were about to change for you, you knew that. Even if the Avengers deemed your powers to be useless to them, things weren’t going to be the same now. You couldn’t go through life after seeing the end of the world come so close and pretend like you weren’t gifted with something special. You had to find some way to use it.

By the time the Quinjet touched down at the Avengers Compound you had been up for well over a full day and you were exhausted. It was that level of exhaustion that went right to the bone. Each turn of your head caused your vision to go blurry as your brain tried to catch up with what it was processing. Each time you spoke you found it difficult to modulate your voice. You were also hyper-aware that you probably smelled terrible too. You’d been wearing the same clothes since you got up the day before and since you’d put them on you’d been running around the city and you’d had sex in a public restroom at a bar. The thought of any of the Avengers meeting you like this was quite frankly, mortifying.

You followed Natasha and Clint off the jet and they were greeted by Captain America and a tall, brunette woman wearing a grey pencil skirt and a black turtleneck. The exhaustion you felt made it really hard to process the fact that Captain Steve Rogers was less than a yard away from you. Especially given your current state. He was always going to remember that when he met you, you were the human embodiment of the living dead. Smell and all.

“Welcome home,” Steve said. “This must be the healer.”

That’s right,” Clint said.

You introduced yourself to Steve and offered him your hand.

“Welcome to the facility. This is Hill,” he said, indicating to the woman with him.

“Alright, you two go get some rest. We’ll debrief after you’ve slept,” Hill said, scratching something down onto the Stark Pad she was holding.

“See you then! Totally gonna go and sleep right away, nothing else!” Clint said, saluting. Natasha stifled a laugh and the two of them headed off down the corridor.

Hill turned to you and continued tapping away on her tablet. “You’ll have very limited access to the facility until you’ve been cleared by security. I’m guessing you might need sleep? A shower?”

“That would be fantastic,” you agreed.

“Follow me,” she said. The two of you began to walk in the same direction as Clint and Natasha at a brisk pace. “The compound is run by an artificial intelligence. Her name is FRIDAY and she’ll let you into the parts of the facility you are allowed in and keep you out of what you’re not,” Hill explained as you walked. “I appreciate that you have come here voluntarily to assist us, but we are still a private military installation, so security is important. For now, you will be primarily restricted to your room, however, if you need any medical care I can take you to the medbay.”

“No. I never need that,” you said.

“Oh, right,” Hill said, shaking her head. “So used to the script.”

“Carry on,” you said with a soft laugh.

“I’m also giving you access to the smaller pool and gym,” Hill continued. “It’s the one used by the administration staff and generally fairly quiet. Ask FRIDAY. We would prefer that you go straight to the security clearance and debrief, but we understand after an event like you just experienced you may need to let out some stress. For this reason, you can have access to any onsite psychiatric services. We have many therapists on staff. At some point you will need to speak to one but if you feel you need one sooner than later that can be arranged.”

“Oh… I'm… I think I can wait until after security clearance,” you said.

“If that changes just let FRIDAY know,” Hill replied. The two of you rounded a corner and then she opened a door that led outside. It was bright out and there were teams of people in sweats running in formation.

She led you down a path to a large white building with huge windows and an A on the side. “That building is the main hub, that’s where you’ll go when you’re ready to speak to us. For now, we’re just going to housing,” she continued as you made your way through the facility. “Barton said you helped him in the field.”

“Yeah, he fell off a building,” you answered. “I used my powers to heal him so he could get back.”

“That certainly sounds like Clint,” Hill said. You thought she might have stifled a laugh, but you couldn’t be sure. “You’re okay with us running some tests?”

“Yes, of course,” you answered. “I wouldn’t have come…”

“Great,” she said, cutting you off. “Ideally the run down when you’re ready will go, security clearance, debrief and interview, then we’ll run some tests. But it’s up to you how much you can handle. It’s a big adjustment coming here. It can get a bit much for some people.”

“I’ll be sure to let you know if I’m feeling overwhelmed,” you said as a set of glass doors opened for you, letting you into the accommodation building. “Getting close to that now.”

“Right, sorry, you must be tired,” Hill said. “We’re nearly there.”

Your room was on the first floor and Hill opened the door to let you in. It reminded you of a cheap hotel. There was a full-sized bed, with gray linens, that offset the grey of the walls. The walls were unadorned and the only other furniture in the room was a side table, desk, and dresser.

“The bathroom is in here,” Hill said, opening the bathroom door. “There are towels and toiletries. We’re not a hotel though so if there’s anything missing or you need anything, and I do mean anything, let FRIDAY know. She’ll place an order. Inside the dresser is a Stark Pad. You can use it to find out what the kitchen is making and have it sent up. Make sure you eat. You can also browse the internet. Please do not post on social media about where you are until your security check. We’ll know so don’t think you can get it by us. You haven’t signed an NDA yet but you will and what you post about will be taken into account when we’re deciding if we’ll actually recruit you. When you’re ready to have the security run let FRIDAY know and someone will come and collect you. If you want to back out, we understand, just let her know that too and we’ll take you home. Any questions?”

Your head was reeling from the amount of information just dropped on you along with your complete exhaustion. “Uhh…” You said blinking slowly.

“Right, well if any come up…”

“Ask FRIDAY,” you finished. “Got it.”

She smiled and closed the tablet. “I’ll leave you to it. You’ll be fine, kid,” Hill said. “Just get sleep, eat, and you’ll be part of the team in no time.”

“Thank you,” you said. “I’ll do that.”

“I’ll be seeing you,” she said and left you alone. You peeled yourself out of the clothes you were wearing, collapsed onto the bed, and were asleep almost immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

Your induction into the Avengers had been long and not always the most pleasant. The people were great, the training was excruciating. It started with legal clearance. Then they ran tests on you. Those tests gave you a better understanding of your powers, but it still left them pretty useless to anyone other than you. A blood transfusion with someone of the same blood type as you could heal them of anything minor, but it didn’t work on old injuries or scar tissue, and they couldn’t regrow missing limbs or organs. It worked on illnesses too, but in the case of cancer, there would almost be a battle between your powers and the mutated cells, and the more cancer there was, the less likely your powers could help unless you kept donating blood.

With that understanding, you were asked if you wanted to train to be an agent. You could potentially get into places that others couldn’t. After all, poison couldn’t kill you. Nor could bullets or knives. You could also help others with minor injuries if they needed it. You took a little while to decide but in the end, agreed. That’s when the intensive training began.

Every day you woke up at four and went for a run. The run was followed by boot camp where you’d do circuits or run obstacle courses. That was followed by weapons training. Then computer hacking, or field medicine, or behavioral profiling, or any of the other myriad of things you needed to learn to become a spy.

During the eighteen months you trained, you also formed bonds. You dated a couple of other new recruits. One of them for several months and when you ended up breaking up, it was messy and you both got in trouble for creating drama. You made friends throughout the facility. Most were people at your level but there were people in the medbay that you got close with too, along with receptionists and a couple of the avengers. There was even an incident where you got drunk and made out with Sam Wilson at a Christmas party.

None of the relationships you formed were anywhere near as close as the ones you developed with Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. To begin with it seemed to just come out of Clint feeling responsible for you. He was the one that dragged you into this life, he didn’t want you to feel alone while you were adjusting.

Clint was an easy person to like and it wasn’t long until you were both as thick as thieves. Being around Clint meant you were around Natasha too. While she took a little longer to warm up to new people, she was cool and protective once it happened and long before she had accepted you as one of her people, you had developed a kind of crush on her. Once she decided you were one of hers, they both felt like family.

It was Natasha that you had your first mission with. She took you another two newbies and Sharon Carter to break down some HYDRA bases. It involved several raids of different warehouses, office buildings, and underground installations and your group and been going from country to country for over a week.

“How many more of these are there?” Sharon asked, cracking her back as she walked through the door. You, Mendez, Sharma, and Natasha all followed after her.

“Too many,” Natasha complained, heading right to the bathroom. She was holding her side like she was in pain and you were worried she was trying to make her injury seem less dire than it was.

“Alright. I’m ordering food,” Sharon said as Mendez flopped onto the couch and Sharma went straight to the minibar. “Can you go check on, Nat? Help her with the stitches if she needs some.”

You nodded and knocked on the bathroom door before letting yourself in. Natasha had stripped her catsuit down so it was hanging at her hips. The black of her sports bra contrasted against the pale cream of her skin, and as your eyes traveled down her body, looking for injuries they were drawn to the large gash on her side oozing dark red blood.

“Let me see,” you said, coming over to her.

“It’s not too bad. Already started healing,” she explained, uncovering the part she was holding a washcloth against that was slowly turning from white to red. “Stings though. I could use some butterfly bandages at least.”

You looked it over. “I can help with that,” you said. “I bet I could kiss it better though. Given you heal faster than normal anyway.”

Natasha smirked at you and raised her eyebrow. “You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

You chuckled. “Fine, butterfly bandages it is.”

“No, no, no,” she said. “You don’t mind?”

“Of course not,” you said. “I kissed Clint after all.”

She laughed and winced at the pain in her side. “It would be a vast improvement.”

You laughed and moved in, licking your lips. Her hand went to your jaw and guided you in, bringing your lips to hers. The spark between you happened instantly, seemingly starting in your core. A moan escaped you, but was smothered by her lips, her hand pushed back into your hair, holding you in place as your lips caressed hers. You darted your tongue out running it over the corner of her mouth and she brought her tongue out to meet yours, circling them together.

She pulled back, tugging on your bottom lips with her teeth. “Bozhe moy…” Natashas sighed, she put her hand on your hip and dragged you flush against her. “Now I know why Clint likes kissing you so much.”

You laughed softly. “Yeah, he’s always injured.”

She started laughing too and kissed the corner of your mouth, her tongue flicking out as she did. “How many times have the two of you been together now?”

“Like work kissing or actual sex?” You asked.

Natasha laughed louder. “Work kissing…”

“What?” You said, breaking down into laughter with her. “That’s what it is.”

She got control of herself and her fingers flexed on your hip. “Actual sex.”

“Four,” you breathed as you ghosted your lips over the shell of her ear.

“Then we have some catching up to do.”

She captured your lips and kissed you greedily. You submitted to her, snaking your arms around her waist and pulling her closer to you. You felt like you were in some kind of dream. You’d imagined doing this with Natasha and while you knew she and Clint were in an open relationship, you were too chicken to suggest it to her.

She pushed her thigh between your legs and you began to grind on it. The way the spandex of your catsuit rubbed against your pussy as you rocked on her thigh creating a delicious burn through you. Natasha’s hands slid up your sides and over your breasts. Her touch almost making your skin vibrate under them. When she reached your throat she held them there, her thumbs caressing the zipper, making you purr into the kiss.

She pulled back and unzipped your catsuit, taking her time so she could really appreciate the way your skin came into view. “We should get into the shower so I can wash this blood off me.”

“How is it?” You asked, taking another look at her wound. It had scabbed over but still looked painful. You knew after what you were both going to do it would be fully healed.

“Nearly there,” Natasha answered as she pushed the arms of your catsuit off. She dragged the skin-tight fabric down your skin, crouching in front of you as she pulled the suit all the way off.

You started up the water as she stripped the rest of her catsuit off and began stripping you of your underwear. You hummed and ghosted your lips up her neck as you removed hers as well. When you were both naked, you took a moment just to admire her. The enticing curve of her hips, and the soft swell of her breasts. The way her nipples stood out, dark pink against cream. You leaned down and flicked your tongue over one before pulling it into your mouth. It drew a moan from her and she guided you back under the water.

The warm water washed down over both of you and as you suckled on her breast the warm water filled your mouth. You moved further down her body, licking and sucking the water from her skin. When you were kneeling in front of her she leaned back against the tiles and put her leg up on your shoulder.

You hummed as you came face to face with the thatch of red pubic hair, the smell of sex wafting from her, heady and inviting. You licked your lips and nosed up her folds. Your tongue darted our flicking over them, getting the first taste of her salty musk. There was a small spark, like you’d touched your tongue to a battery. She hummed and her hands went to your hair pushing you in tighter to her cunt.

“Don’t be a tease,” she purred, her hips rocking against your mouth. You groaned and began to lap at her cunt. Your tongue swept wide over her folds, exploring every part of her sex. It dipped inside and there was a strong jolt between you. Shy gasped and her cunt flooded, dripping onto your tongue. “That is quite the side effect,” Natasha groaned. Her hands tightened in your hair, making your scalp prickle.

You moaned and sucked hungrily. Your head was swimming like you were getting drunk on her. Nat tugged on your locks and you looked up, your eyes meeting hers. “Focus now,” she growled.

Her demand sent a shiver through you and you began to suck on her clit. You were rewarded with a low moan and more of her arousal dripped from her. It began to run down the insides of her thighs, and was carried away by the shower. You pushed first one finger and then another into her, and slowly began to fuck her with them.

“Deeper,” she moaned as you thrust them in and out and sucked on her clit.

You complied quickly, pushing your fingers deep inside her, and scissoring them. The soft muscles of her cunt, squeezed around your digits and she moaned loudly letting her head fall back. Her red hair was soaked and fell down her back, sticking to her skin.

“Deeper, dorogaya,” Natasha groaned. When you complied, she moaned louder still and her hands tightened in her hair. “Curl them.”

You did as you were told, and your fingertips touched on a spongy spot inside her. She cried out and her toes curled. Her fluids began to run down your wrist and you lapped them up before going back to sucking on her clit. “Right there,” she praised. “Harder now.”

You stroked over that sweet spot inside her and she began to fall apart. She got louder and louder, her cunt beginning to flutter around her digits. With a loud cry she came, her hips bucking against your face.

You moaned and kept going but she put her hand on your jaw and guided you back. “Your turn,” she purred. “Let me show you how it’s done.”

She dropped to her knees in front of you and you braced yourself against the cool tiles lifting your leg and resting your foot against the wall. Natasha slowly lapped up your folds. The spark of your powers happened immediately and intensely like she was drawing them out with her tongue. You both groaned loudly and you tangled your fingers in her hair and let your head fall back. With the current already running through you, you knew you weren’t going to last long.

She teased it out, flicking her tongue over your clit and dipping it inside you. She used her lips to ruffle the folds of your labia and nipped gently at your clit. It was hard to keep your focus with that alone, but as she began to focus on your clit you lost control completely.

You moaned and bucked against her face. You grabbed hold of the showerhead to keep yourself up as she thrust her fingers inside you and immediately began working them over your g-spot. You had trouble holding yourself up as electricity coursed through your veins. She hit your g-spot hard again and again. Your legs trembled and your toes curled and with a loud cry, you came, gushing onto her.

She moaned and drank up what she could before getting to her feet. She wrapped her arm around your waist and supported you as you came down from your orgasm high. “Holy, hell,” she said. “I love your powers.”

You started laughing and kissed her cheek. “They’re pretty great.”

You ran your hand down along the spot where her cut had been. It was now just clean, fresh skin with no trace of an injury happening in the first place. Natasha grabbed the shampoo and started washing her hair. “Come on,” she said. “Better hurry up. There’s no way they didn’t hear what we were doing in here.”


	4. Chapter 4

“We could use a healer over here!”

Clint’s voice had come over comms, and you looked around the area trying to figure out where ‘here’ actually was. You eventually spotted both him and Natasha with a group of children, sheltering under a bridge.

You took a quick looked around, and ran out from your hiding spot, vaulting over a stone fence as you charged in the direction of Clint and Natasha. Gunfire immediately broke out and you caught a bullet in the side. It slowed you for a moment as a hot pain flared out and then died back off. By the time you reached Natasha and Clint, the only sign that you had been shot at all was a hole in your catsuit and some already drying blood.

“Think this might be above your abilities,” Natasha said. She was cradling a young boy, and when you moved closer she moved her hand showing you where their leg now had broken exposed bone.

“Fuck,” you cursed, crouching down.

“She said a bad word,” a very young girl said.

“She sure did. And right now you all have special Avengers’ permission to say as many bad words as you know,” Clint said, as he loosed a couple of arrows. “Ready… set… go.”

The group of children all broke out into random cursing and you looked at Natasha. “I’m gonna try blood. Pray to Thor that we match. Can you get that bone back into alignment?”

Natasha nodded. “Okay, malysh,” Natasha soothed and took one of her lives out of its leather holsters. “This is going to hurt a lot. But I need you to be very brave for me and hold as still as you can. And when we’re done, we’ll make sure you get home safe with your family. I promise.”

He nodded weakly and she held the leather holster to his lips. “Bite down on this, little one.”

The boy bit down into the leather and Natasha quickly snapped the bones back into place with a loud and gut turning crack. The boy screamed into the holster and passed out. You took the knife that the holster homed and cut open your arm.

You had been part of the Avengers for over three years now. One mission had turned into many and you had gone from being a new recruit to a full-fledged agent. You settled into life at the compound and the memory of a time where you were scared and didn’t know exactly how you could use your powers to help people.

You had friends and a routine and you dated on and off and when you were off you would hook up with Natasha and Clint because they were just that little bit too hard to resist. Especially when you’d just gone through a breakup. You considered them your best friends and you loved their relationship dynamic. They were hilarious together and their way of showing affection was so perfectly them.

Most of your missions were with one or the other or both. The closeness had made you be able to work like a well-oiled machine together, being able to predict each other’s patterns and counter each other. This particular mission was a big one though. A small town in the Midwest had been attacked by domestic terrorists and the whole team had been sent out to stop it.

As your blood mixed with the boy’s, nothing seemed to happen. You cursed the stupid limitations of your powers and you were just about to let your own wound close back up when you noticed the bones and flesh knitting back together on the boy’s leg. You had to keep twisting the knife in your own wound to keep the blood flowing and your hand was beginning to shake from the pain. As the wound closed you let go of the knife and your own cut rapidly healed. Color returned to his skin and his eyes fluttered open.

“Thank Thor,” Clint sighed. He turned back to look at the kids like he was planning what the next move should be and there was a crack from a bolt of lightning behind him, making him jump

“You can save the thanks for when I have actually helped,” Thor teased, playfully. “Come, your extraction has arrived.”

A huge armored vehicle pulled up at the bridge and the side opened. Clint ran to the side of the truck and began loosing arrows out past it, creative cover.

“Come, little ones,” Natasha said. “Onto the truck.”

You and she herded the children into the vehicle, carrying the injured boy into the back and putting him on a stretcher. When you were all safe inside, Clint climbed in and pulled the door closed behind him.

“Hold tight,” the agent driving called back. Clint sat down on one of the benches as the truck took off much faster than you expected.

“How close are we to being done with this?” You asked as a little girl climbed up into Clint’s lap and clung to him. He wrapped an arm around her and held her steady as the truck bounced over the rough terrain.

“Captain Rogers is mounting an assault on the last remaining group now. Shouldn’t be much longer,” the agent called back. “You were the last group that had been cornered by them.”

“Thank god,” you sighed and let your head fall back against the wall of the truck. You immediately regretted it, as it banged against metal.

You sat back up and watched Clint with the little girl. She had calmed down and was gradually drifting off to sleep against him.

“Clint looks really good with kids,” you whispered to Nat.

She nodded. “Yeah, he’s a natural with them. I think because he is basically a giant child.”

You snorted and bumped her with your shoulder. “You were good with them too. You guys gonna have kids someday?”

Natasha frowned. “Can’t,” she said, trying to keep her voice neutral, but the slight strain giving away her pain. “We want to. But… the Red Room did something to me. Having children creates weakness, so they sterilized me. But… not… I mean… I have been pregnant but it ended up in a late-term miscarriage.”

“I’m so sorry, Natasha,” you said. If it was anyone else you would have wrapped your arms around them and let them be weak. Natasha would rather stab herself in the eye than let that happen though, so instead, you leaned against her a little, hoping that your weight might be comforting and allow her to be strong. “Have you ever considered adoption? Or surrogacy?”

She nodded. “Surrogacy is out, it’s something about the genes. They have a self destruct in them. We applied to adopt but were told in no uncertain terms that no one is allowing an ex Russian-assassin adopt a child.”

“That fucking sucks,” you said, not quite sure what else you could say. It did fucking suck and you wished there was something you could do. You weren’t used to hearing that crack of pain in her voice. It was akin to seeing Wanda in actual tears.

Natasha laughed softly. “Yeah. It does. I’d love to be a mother. But I guess for me, that isn’t to be. I have escaped what the Red Room did to me. I’ve tried making up for it. I send money to the families of my victims. I save people. But they will always have this over me.” She sighed and looked over at Clint. “He says he’s okay with it. I know that he would never complain about missing out, but I hate that my past has taken this from him too. When he called me to tell me he met a healer that day when he met you, I got a little excited. I thought… I hoped maybe you could undo what they did to me. But that’s not how your powers work.”

You shook your head. “I’m sorry.”

She rubbed your thigh. “Not your fault. You didn’t do this to me. They did,” she said. “Just have to accept that maybe after everything I did, I have to just be happy with the ending I get. I am lucky I have him. It’s enough.”

* * *

You couldn’t stop thinking about the things Natasha had said on the way back to base, through the cleanup, on the ride home, and through the entire debrief. Your powers couldn’t help fix what had happened to her. Even if you gave her a full blood transfusion they couldn’t fix something that had been done to her so long ago. You needed an exchange of fluids and it to be fresh.

Normally a surrogate wouldn’t work because whatever they’d done kicked in late on in the pregnancy due to genes. But if you were the one that was pregnant, the issue wouldn’t be old, your powers would be here, correcting mistakes and potential health issues before they happened, and as far as fluids, they’d be soaking in them, and sharing your blood supply. You didn’t know for sure if it would work, but the more you thought about it the more you were sure it would.

You thought about what it would be like having a baby for someone else. It took a special kind of person to agree to put their body through that for almost a year and then to give that baby up. It wasn’t for everyone and it would be hard, both physically and emotionally. Clint and Natasha were your best friends and you might be the only chance they had to have kids together. If you could give them that, you wanted to try.

After the debrief, everyone scattered to their rooms or apartments to sleep it off. You couldn’t turn your mind off and so after half an hour of pacing your room, you went to Natasha and Clint’s apartment and knocked on the door.

Clint answered the door and looked you up and down, grinning. “You didn’t get enough of us this week?” He teased.

“I just… I wanted to…” You shook your head and took a deep breath.

“No offense, dorogáya,” Natasha said, coming over to the door. “It’s been a long week and Clint and I just want to have some couple-time.”

“Right, yeah. I’ll leave you to it,” you said, tapping your hands nervously on your thighs. “I just… I wanted to say…” You took a deep breath and let it out in a huff. “Let me do it.”

“Let you do what?” Clint said, putting his arm around your shoulder. “Babe, what’s wrong? You’re so worked up.”

Your eyes flicked between Clint and Natasha. You didn’t know why you were so nervous. This was a nice offer. If they said no then they said no. “Natasha,” you said. “Nat. Let me carry your baby.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Nat. Let me carry your baby.”

Your words seemed to just hang in the air like a storm cloud, freezing the room and yet mesmerizing it at the same time. With every passing moment that Natasha didn’t answer the more sure you were that you’d just crossed some invisible line and now they were going to see you as some interfering busy body or something. Or that mentioning it had hurt her and she wasn’t going to want to be around you anymore.

“What? What baby? Nat’s having a baby?” Clint asked, finally breaking the silence with his total confusion.

Other than the fact that Clint speaking seemed to shake her out of her trance, Natasha completely ignored him. “But that still wouldn’t work,” she said, bracing her hand on the door frame to steady herself. “The genes…”

“But don’t you see, Nat,” you implored, taking her hand. “If they’re inside me, my powers should correct the flaws as they pop up. I’ll be growing them, the cells will be going through meiosis inside me, sharing my blood and nutrients. I fix new problems. So… It should work.”

Natasha blinked at you and her mouth opened and closed like a fish. “Would you… Are you sure you actually want to do this for us?”

You nodded. “Yes… Yes, I think I do. If I’m your only chance and this is something you really want. You guys are my best friends. I want to do this for you. You deserve to get to be happy and this is… it’s big and you should get to have it.”

Natasha launched herself at you and wrapped her arms around your neck as she peppered your face with kisses. “Oh my god. I can’t believe you. I don’t deserve you,” she babbled between each peck.

You started laughing and hugged her back. “You deserve everything good,” you whispered.

“Can one of you please explain to me what’s going on?” Clint asked in frustration.

Natasha pulled back from you and you smiled. “Okay… okay… I’ll leave you guys to it. You let me know,” you said, patting her arm.

“You can stay,” Natasha said.

“What… but we were…” Clint whined, looking back at the couch.

“It’s fine. I gotta sleep anyway. And you guys should talk and I guess do each other. I’ll see you tomorrow,” you said.

Natasha hugged you again - this time a tight bear hug, squeezing you tight against her and burying her face in your neck. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Tears pricked your eyes and you rubbed her back. “See you tomorrow.”

You headed back to your room and despite still completely buzzing you only really had the energy to take off your pants and shoes and fall into bed. It took a little while for your brain to decide to switch off and there were a few hours where you tossed and turned while you went over what it might actually be like being a surrogate for them. What procedures you’d go through. What being pregnant would be like. Eventually, your brain finally switched off, letting you sleep.

You didn’t wake until late the next morning when the rumbling of your stomach got loud enough to wake you. You ignored it, by first going to the shower. You hadn’t eaten since the debrief where they had a sandwich platter, but you hadn’t showered in three days and you woke up being able to smell yourself.

As soon as you were out of the shower there was a buzz at your door.

“Who is it, FRIDAY?” You asked, wrapping your towel around your waist.

“Agents Barton and Romanoff,” the AI responded.

You rushed to the door and pulled it open to find Clint holding a mug of coffee and Natasha was holding a plate of crepes and fresh fruit. You grinned at them. “I’m guessing you want to do it?”

“Can we come in?” Natasha asked.

“How did you know I was awake?” You asked, stepping out of the way of the door and going and grabbing another towel and wrapping it around your head.

“We asked FRIDAY to tell us,” Clint answered.

You grabbed the coffee cup off him and took a long drink as he took a seat on the couch. You put your cup down and went back into your bedroom to dry off. “So? Tell me… What’s going on?” You called back to them.

“Well, after you left I talked to Clint about your offer,” Natasha said coming to the bedroom door and standing at it without looking in. “We talked for a long time, about what happens if you do it? Are we meant to be parents? Is it what we want? How we’d feel if it didn’t work. That kind of thing.”

“Right,” you said, as you hastily dressed. “But what did you decide? You’re worse than watching ‘Who wants to be a millionaire?’”

“‘Cause I don’t want to say it while you’re naked on the other side of the door,” Natasha teased.

You stepped out, the towel still wrapped around your head and went and sat down next to Clint, taking another drink from the coffee before starting on the crepes. “Okay… go,” you said, looking between the two of them.

“If you are serious about wanting to be our surrogate then; yes. Please. You have no idea how much that would mean to us. I don’t think we’d ever be able to thank you for it,” Natasha said.

“Nat, come here,” you said, patting the spot on the couch beside you.

She came and sat down and looked at you like she expected you to tell her that in the cold light of day you’d decided it was a bad idea. You took a bite of the crepe, and chewed it slowly, enjoying dragging it out. Clint began to tap his foot nervously on the other side of you, while Natasha balled her hands into fists.

“I absolutely do want to do this for both of you,” you said. Both Clint and Natasha pounced on you wrapping their arms around you and hugging you tight.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you,” Clint babbled as he squeezed you tight.

“We’re going to be parents, Clint,” Natasha mumbled, as she pressed her cheek to yours.

Clint pulled back and looked at her smiling, his eyes shimmering a little. “Yeah, Nat,” he said. “We are.”

He leaned over your head and Natasha bridged the difference, bringing her lips to his. You crouched down underneath them and went back to your food, shrugging your shoulders in an attempt to shake them off. “Can you maybe not make out over the top of me?”

“What?” Clint teased, pulling back. “You’ve never complained about being in the middle of a sandwich before.”

“I also wasn’t eating those times,” you said, pushing him off you.

“Maybe we should talk logistics?” Natasha said sitting back. “I don’t… this is really sudden and I don’t know if you want to just go right into it or wait or…?”

It was unusual to see Natasha so nervous and unsure. Clint moved around the couch and put his arm around her, taking one of her hands in his.

“I mean, I guess we need to talk to HR and maybe Steve about things like maternity leave, but honestly, it’s up to you. If you want to go to see a specialist today, I’ll go with you,” you said.

“Right, I guess -” Natasha let out a breath and looked at Clint.

“You’re totally freakin’ out, Nat,” Clint teased. “That’s supposed to be me.”

“I just… I never expected to have this be even an option,” Natasha explained. “I feel like I should take it now and I can’t get any more ready than I am now. But am I? I haven’t even thought about it.”

“Then maybe you should,” you said. “Think about it that is. I promise I’m not going anywhere. I came to you, you didn’t come to me. It’s understandable that this is a lot to deal with right now.”

Natasha looked at you and seemed to blink back tears. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” she said.

You hugged her again, holding her as she tried very hard not to cry. Clint hugged her from behind. “Maybe this is it,” Clint said. “Maybe you get to shake all that stuff off and get something new, Nat. You get to be someone’s mom.”

Natasha swallowed and pulled back. No one said anything as she did her best to center herself again. You and Clint both knew how much she hated looking vulnerable so you went back to your crepes and Clint stole a strawberry from your plate.

“So,” Natasha said, breaking the silence. “I was reading up on it and they need to give both of us hormonal therapy to get us to peak fertility and they’ll harvest eggs from me. Then they’ll get Clint to fertilize them and they implant them into you when you’re at your peak. It’s expensive but we can afford it and we’ll cover all your medical expenses too. Obviously. Do you want anything else? Payment? Or I dunno… anything?”

You shook your head. “Just both my favorite people to be happy.”

“I really want to kiss you right now,” Natasha said.

You smirked at her. “Go ahead.”

She leaned in and brought her lips to yours. It was different from all those times in the past when you’d kissed either of them. Normally, when you kissed Natasha it was either because she’d been injured, and then it was wet and desperate and there was the spark that passed from you to her. Or it was a lead into sex and it was passionate and hungry. This was soft and tender. Her lips landed on either side of your lower lip and she very slowly pressed them down as she pulled back. You had never felt so much love poured into a kiss as in that kiss between you and Natasha just then. It made your heart tighten up and your hand instinctively moved to her jaw. She smiled as she pulled back and as you looked into her eyes. It felt like your heart skipped a beat and right then in that moment, you felt yourself beginning to fall in love with Natasha Romanoff.


	6. Chapter 6

It was another three months before Natasha and Clint actually took you up on the offer. You had spent that time being very careful to not instigate anything physical between them during that time. The kiss with Natasha had scared you a little. You’d made the mistake of falling for someone because of a kiss before, and you weren’t about to do it again. Not with everything that was at stake. They were your best friends though, so you saw them regularly and the topic of babies came up a lot. It was like everything they did made them think about becoming parents. Sometimes it was a case of them thinking it was the worst idea ever and other times it was the only thing they wanted.

When they finally came to you it was with the same kind of nerves as the day you had made them the offer in the first place. They were totally and completely sure you would have changed your mind. When you said yes, they hugged you and Natasha had to hold back her tears all over again and the following day you started the preparations. First, there was a psych evaluation to see if you were emotionally fit to act as a surrogate. It made sense. Being pregnant was a big deal and to then hand a baby over did take a special kind of person and if that person wasn’t you, people would get hurt. Next legal contracts were drawn up, looked over, and signed. They include things like custody and medical cost and contact after the birth of the baby.

Finally, you have a long series of medical procedures to check if you were physically able to carry a child. Including minor surgery so they could take a good look at your uterus.

All in all, it took around three months to get to the point that you and Natasha were going to be taking the fertility medication you needed. And there was a lot of it. Natasha had more than you. Making enough eggs to harvest was harder than just having a place for one of those eggs to land. Still, as you sat there talking about going on birth control just to get your cycles in sync before moving to estrogen and progesterone and tetracycline among all the other things involved, you realized that even getting to the point that you were pregnant in the first place wasn’t going to be easy.

“Now until the pregnancy is confirmed, both of you will have to be very careful about the sex you’re having,” the doctor said. “When this procedure starts you will both be extremely fertile. Use condoms, or avoid vaginal sex completely. Do not rely on things like the pull out method.”

“I wasn’t relying on that anyway,” Natasha said.

“Well, just in case,” the doctor said. “You’d be surprised what people think is okay. But if either of you gets pregnant it will mean we can’t do this.”

“Right, we’ll be careful,” Clint said. “Just blow jobs from now on.”

“Clint!” Natasha yelped, elbowing him.

“What? I’ll go down on you too,” he said defensively.

The doctor laughed. “Well that would work fine,” she said. “Starting now though. I know I just put you both on birth control, but switching methods can create a period where neither work, so from now on, be extra careful.”

“We will,” Natasha assured her.

“Did you have any further questions?” The doctor asked.

You and Natasha shook your heads. “I think we’ve got it all for now.”

“Then I’ll see you in a month and we’ll move on to the next phase,” the doctor said. “It was nice meeting you all.”

You, Natasha, and Clint headed back out of the doctor’s office and down to Cint’s lavender VW Beetle that was parked in the street. “You wanna get something to eat before we head back?”

“Yeah, we better. And next time I’m using the Quin,” Natasha said. “I hate how long these appointments take.”

“I think it’ll be hard to find a parking spot for a fighter jet, Nat,” Clint teased.

“Well, good news,” you said as you all changed directions and began heading down the street. “Once I’m pregnant it’s all being done in house. This is just the specialist part.”

“God, imagine if you went into labor and we had to drive three hours to get you to the hospital,” Natasha said.

“Yeah, I’d probably kill you,” you agreed. “I may be able to heal quickly, but I still fucking hate pain.”

Natasha chuckled and rubbed your back as you walked. “You’re going to be so fun when you’re in labor.”

“Oh man,” you teased. “I’m gonna make you both work so hard through the whole thing. You’re gonna be getting called up in the middle of the night for you to go get me food I’m craving.”

“That’s okay, Clint gets up in the middle of the night to get food he’s craving already,” Natasha joked.

Clint draped his arm around your shoulder. “Yeah, I’ll hook you up. Pickles and ice cream. Chips on pizza. I’ve got your back,” he said. “I have heard that pregnancy can make people pretty horny too. I’ve got your back for that.”

You laughed and nudged him. “Clint!”

“Yeah, Clint,” Natasha teased. “If you’re doing it to her back, you’re doing it wrong.”

You and Clint burst out laughing and Clint altered your course so the three of you headed into a little pizza place with two-dollar slices. The three of you got yourself slices and took a seat. You could see people staring and whispering to each other as the three of you started eating.

“I keep forgetting that you’re both kinda famous,” you said.

“They probably just think I’m Thor or something,” Clint joked.

Natasha snored and nearly spat iced tea over both of you. She grabbed a napkin and wiped her face and hands. “That came out my nose, you idiot.”

Clint laughed hard. “Oh man, I was going to say Steve, and last second I thought Thor would be better.”

“You keep dreaming, Clint,” you said patting his back. “You know when we’re on these drugs we’re both going to be extra hormonal, so you have to be really nice to us and not annoy us at all.”

“I can be nice, but you’re out of luck when it comes to being annoying,” Clint teased.

“Yeah, there’s no way he can’t not be annoying,” Natasha said. “What were you even thinking?”

“I guess, I wasn’t,” you laughed. “Man, it feels like it’s taken so long just to get to this point, and now it’s only a couple of months and maybe I’ll be pregnant and that feels like so much time to wait.”

“Well, let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Natasha said. “It still might not work.”

“I am so sure it will,” you said. “This feels like it was meant to happen.”

Natasha took a deep breath and shook her head. “I felt like that when I got pregnant even though I shouldn’t have been able to. I felt like that when we applied to adopt. There have been so many times that I got my hopes up only for them to be smashed apart. I can’t do it again. Until there’s a baby in my arms, I have to keep my heart safe.”

Clint took her hand and held it against his heart. “I’m here.”

“I’m sorry, Nat,” you said, reaching over the table and taking her other hand. “I’m just excited for you both and I just feel so sure.”

“I know,” Natasha said, softly. “I know. But I have to protect myself because … I’m me and I keep going. I have to. But I can’t let myself be vulnerable like that again. It’ll kill me.” She shook her head and squeezed your hand. “But I am so grateful to you. You have no idea what this means to me that you’re willing to do this for us.”

“You guys changed my life,” you said, honestly. “In a good way. I had these powers but I didn’t know what to do with them. I kept thinking it was all good and well I could heal myself but it was so self-serving. I felt like I’d been given a gift but it was completely useless because all it meant was I could watch all these other people getting sick or hurt and I got a free pass. Then you gave me direction and purpose. And you became my friends. I want this so badly for you.”

Natasha blinked her eyes. “Alright. Alright. We have to go, I cannot start crying with a huge audience.”

Clint hugged her and kissed the top of her head. “Aww, my tough badass girlfriend.”

“That’s right,” Natasha said, getting up. “I’ll kick your ass if you’re not careful.”

“He’d probably thank you,” you said getting up and following her out.

Clint gathered up the trash and threw it in a can, before chasing after you both. “Hell yeah, I would. Thank you, mistress.”

“Oh my god,” Natasha laughed as Clint draped his arms around both of your shoulders. “I’m not even on the hormone injections and you’re annoying me.”

Clint kissed her cheek and pulled her tighter to him. “Just imagine how bad it’s going to be when you’re on them.”


	7. Chapter 7

To say the hormone medication you and Natasha were taking messed with your moods was putting it mildly. Interestingly, they did affect each of you differently. Natasha was mostly just really tired while she was on them. It was weird seeing her like that, and much to her displeasure, Steve stopped sending her on missions because she was having trouble focusing. She had started napping in the middle of the day, and Clint had an almost ongoing supply of heat pads that went from the microwave to Natasha and back.

You, on the other hand, were going through wild mood swings. You weren’t easily annoyed exactly, but you would go from being extremely excitable to crying at the drop of a hat.

Clint, to his credit, was doing his best to be a supportive and caring boyfriend and friend. He gave all the injections. He tried not to be annoying. He was organizing meals for both of you, even if most of the time, that meant take-out from one of three places in the nearby town. He didn’t quite know what to do when you randomly started crying, but he tried to soothe you as best he could.

Halfway through the first month and you had terrible stomach pain and decided that you were staying in bed. Pain was usually fleeting for you, and the cramps you were suffering from just felt like more than you could handle if you also had to participate in society.

You texted Clint and Natasha to tell them how you were feeling and that you weren’t coming around today, and they showed up an hour later with heat packs and a stack of chocolate chip pancakes.

“Me too,” Natasha said in lieu of a greeting, crawling into bed with you and pulling the covers over herself.

“Here you go,” Clint said, handing you the plate of pancakes. “I’ll go warm up some heat packs for you both.”

“The chocolate helps,” Natasha said, picking one out of the pancakes and eating it.

“Probably the eggs are doing things, right? Feels like I’ve been stabbed in the ovaries,” you complained as you poked your pancakes with a fork.

“Yeah, probably,” she agreed. “Those are safe to eat, you know? Bucky made them.”

“He did? That’s so nice of him,” you said, tearing up. “I should do something to thank him.”

“Oh god, Nat,” Clint said, bringing in the heat packs. “I was only gone for a minute, and you managed to make her cry.”

“It’s okay,” you said. “It was happy tears.”

Clint climbed into the bed on your other side and gave each of you heat packs.

“You both just gonna spend the day in bed with me?” You asked.

“Sure,” Clint said. “Thought we could watch movies and eat comfort food.”

You started crying again, and Natasha laughed softly and rubbed your back. “Now you made her cry too,” she teased.

“Aww, babe,” Clint soothed, putting his arm around your shoulders. “We don’t have to stay. We thought you might like someone taking care of you.”

“I do,” you sobbed. “You’re such good friends.”

“What?” Clint teased. “You’re the one that’s going to be carrying and then giving birth to a baby for us. We’re just taking care of you while you’re not feeling well because of something you’re doing for us.”

You hid your face in his side, and Natasha rubbed your back. “You broke her,” teased and pressed a kiss to your shoulder.

“Stop being mean to me,” you whined, and they both started laughing as they rubbed your back soothingly.

“What nice thing can we do to make you not cry?” Clint asked as Natasha nuzzled into your back.

You made a choked moan sound into Clint’s chest. “Oh,” Natasha said with a playful purr in her voice. She took the pancakes off your lap and put them on the bedside table. “I think she wants some endorphins.”

“They said no sex,” you whined. “Stop teasing me.”

“No, they didn’t,” Natasha said.

“Nope, they just said you can’t get jizzed in,” Clint agreed.

You started silently laughing as Natasha broke down into laughter too. “Such an idiot, yastrebok,” Natasha teased as she ran her fingers down your neck and kissed just under your ear.

“Hey!” Clint argued. “That’s what she said.”

“Mmm… I guess she did,” Natasha said. “Is that what you want?”

“Don’t know,” you whined, wriggling a bit where you sat. There were a lot of things you were feeling, pain for sure, and while that didn’t make you feel super sexy, your libido had been annoyingly high over the past few days. If you were in a typical monogamous relationship right now, you’d be conflicted about what you wanted because you did feel bloated and in pain, but you also felt horny, and sometimes sex did help with that kind of cramping abdominal pain. But you weren’t, and you’d been trying to keep Natasha and Clint away from the romantic relationship part of your head, and every time you got physical with them, it nudged them that little bit closer to it.

“Aren’t you tired and sore too?” You asked, attempting to deflect the question.

“I am,” she said, rubbing her fingers over your hips. “But those endorphins help a lot. Also, I end up sleeping better too.”

“Yeah, basically for a week, it’s been sex and sleep and not much else with Nat,” Clint agreed.

“So if you like,” Natasha said, nosing at your neck. “We can take care of you too. We’ve never had a threesome before, and you know you enjoy it with us.”

You whined again and shook your legs out.

“Don’t sound too excited,” Clint laughed. “Babe, you don’t have to. It’s an offer. Not a demand.”

“I want to,” you admitted. “I just hurt.”

“I can start, and if you don’t like it, we can stop, and you can finish your pancakes while we marathon Brooklyn 99,” Natasha said. “We just want you to be as relaxed and comfortable as you can be.”

You chewed your bottom lip and nodded. You weren’t sure if this was a good idea, but you had started not to care at all.

“Come here,” Clint said, pulling you so that you were sitting between his legs with your back pressed against his chest. He ran his hands up under your sleep shirt and began to massage your breasts slowly. His calloused hands kneaded your soft flesh, sending a dull ache out through you. You closed your eyes and let your head fall back on Clint’s shoulder as Natasha moved between your legs.

She spread them and pulled your pajama pants down and off. Clint hooked his legs under yours, holding them apart and lifted your sleep shirt off over your head. She slowly teased her way up the insides of your thighs, kissing your soft skin as she moved her way up. You almost vibrated in anticipation. Your cunt dripped, and your skin buzzed.

Clint kissed your neck and massaged your breasts. His scruff tickled your skin, and you could feel the start of his erection press against your back. Natasha’s tongue ran up your cunt, spreading your lips as she lapped wide from your entrance to your clit.

“Fuck…” you sighed, lifting your hips a little. Natasha hummed and pushed two fingers inside you. You moaned loudly and bucked your hips, rocking them against Natasha’s face.

“She’s good with her hands, isn’t she?” Clint purred against your ear.

“Mmm…” you moaned as Natasha curled her fingers inside you, dragging them over your internal walls. “Yes, she is.”

“I like to thank her when she takes care of me,” Clint whispered against your ear. The mixture of the hot breath on your neck and the words he was speaking sent a shiver through you and made your legs start to tremble. “Maybe you should too.”

Natasha’s fingers touched down on that special spot inside you, and you bucked up suddenly and cried out as a jolt of pleasure surged through you. “Fuck!” You gasped. “Fuck, thank you, Nat.”

She hummed and started sucking on your clit. Her fingers worked inside you, pressing and dragging over your g-spot again and again. Clint continued to massage your breasts, and a hot current swirled through you. It met in your core and pressed down inside you. You began to rock your cunt against Natasha’s face. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Nat…” you babbled, as your orgasm built and teetered right on the bring.

Natasha sucked your clit into her mouth and pressed her lips down on it as she twisted her wrist. Her knuckles dug into your g-spot, and you came, crying out and arching away from Clint as it coursed through you.

Natasha sat back and grabbed your legs, pulling you down onto the mattress. She began to undress as Clint got to his knees and pulled out his cock. You grabbed his hips, pulling him close and licking up the underside of his cock, collecting up the precum that had leaked down his shaft. Natasha tangled her legs with yours, bringing her cunt up and pressing it against yours, and began to grind them together. You were both so wet they slid easily against each other. Clint gently rolled his hips, so that as you sucked on his cock, he every so slightly fucked your mouth. He reached down between your legs, and as you and Natasha ground your cunts together, he began to play with your clits. Rubbing them. Pinching them. Circling his fingers in tighter and tighter circles.

The room began to fill with the sounds of your combined moans and panting and whimpers. Your whole body buzzed, and a sheen of sweat clung to your skin as you rapidly rolled your hips and bobbed your head up and down on Clint’s cock. Natasha’s muscles flexed and tightened as her moans got louder. You felt another orgasm building, and you could tell Natasha was close too. Her hips moved more erratically, and her legs shook. Clint focused his fingers on her clit, rubbing it hard, and with a loud moan, she threw her head back and came.

Clint’s fingers moved to you, and he rapidly fingers your clit, trying to bring you along with her, and as the last of her orgasm shuddered through her, yours hit. You let go of Clint’s cock and cried out your head falling back. Clint pumped his cock, and even as you were still quaking from your own orgasm, he came, releasing in thick ropes on your chest.

“How’s that? Feel any better?” Natasha asked as she grabbed a tissue and began to clean you up.

“Mmm…” you hummed as you lay back on the pillow. The cramping had eased off, and you had that warm, post-orgasm afterglow. “Much better. Sleepy.”

“Yeah, me too,” she said, tossing the tissues in the trash and curling up next to you.

“If you both go to sleep, I’m gonna watch Die Hard and eat these pancakes,” Clint said.

“Can you get Bucky to make me fresh ones when I wake up?” You asked as you pulled the covers over you and Natasha.

Clint laughed. “I guess I can ask.”

“Okay, you eat ‘em,” you said and closed your eyes.

Clint laughed and turned on the TV, and the opening sequence of Die Hard was playing as you drifted off to sleep in Natasha’s arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone had told you there was nothing to worry about. The embryo implantation was one of the easiest parts of the whole surrogacy process. No harder than a pap smear and there was nothing you needed to really worry about doing differently. You just had to wait and see if it worked. Yet, as you say in the chair with your feet in stirrups and the doctor crouched between your legs you were filled with intense anxiety.

It was strange really. Natasha seemed to have deployed the self-preservation technique of expecting the worst so she wouldn’t be hurt when the worst happened. She’d gone in to have her eggs harvested saying there probably wouldn’t be any. When she was told they were happy with the number they harvested, she decided that none would become viable embryos and when she was told they had at least five good looking embryos to implant, she decided that none of the three they were using would take. You assumed that if they did take she’d start saying there would be a miscarriage just to prepare herself for the potentially bad news.

Clint on the other hand seemed to be cheerily optimistic about it. You weren’t sure if that was just his way of trying to balance Natasha out. He had his moments where he was so sure it was going to work that he’d start freaking out about the idea of being anyone’s dad that seemed genuine. Otherwise, it did just seem like he was trying to get Natasha’s head out of the dark cloud that was surrounding her.

You knew it was going to work. It had to. Everything made sense and this was going to happen and they were going to be parents and you were going to give that to them. You knew it was the truth, right down to your core. Yet, as you sat in the chair as vulnerable as you’ve ever been, you couldn’t help but think; what if you were wrong?

You clung to Natasha’s hand and she held it close to her chest as Clint stood with his arm wrapped around her waist, his eyes darting everywhere like he was trying not to look directly at your vag on display, as if he hadn’t been all up in it before.

“Okay,” the doctor said, pulling the catheter and then speculum out. “All done. You can get redressed. You don’t have to do anything special today. Take it easy but you shouldn’t just go home and get into bed. Get up. Walk around. Watch TV. Use the bathroom if you need to. Just no vigorous exercise.”

“Are you sure? There’s nothing we can do to increase the odds?” Clint asked.

She shook her head as she began to clean up. “Now it’s just a waiting game. But you’ll be back in two days for a blood test and we’ll know if it worked, so this stress of the unknown you’re all feeling will be over soon and you can hopefully have the stress of preparing for a baby instead.”

Clint laughed. “Yeah, that’s much better, isn’t it, Nat?”

Natasha forced a smile and you got up. “Make an appointment for two weeks for a blood test and when we know the result we’ll work out what appointment to make next.”

“Will, do,” Clint said. “Thanks, doc.”

I went and redressed and met Clint and Natasha out in the waiting room. “Alright?” Clint said.

“Yep,” you agreed.

“We made an appointment for two weeks,” Natasha said. The way she spoke was stiff and forced. Almost as if she was afraid that saying too much would cause the embryos to fail their implantation.

“Great,” you said, with a nod.

Clint slung his arm around your shoulders and pulled Natasha close. “Can I tell you both a secret?” He whispered conspiratorially as the three of you headed out to the hospital parking lot.

“What is it?” You asked.

“I hate being the together one,” he said. “Come on you two, let’s try not to think about it, and in two days we’ll know right?”

You nodded. “I just… I know this is going to work. This is what I do. But if I’m wrong, I don’t want to hurt either of you.”

“Oh, babe,” Clint sighed.

Natasha stopped walking and stepped in front of you, she looked directly into your eyes. The green of eyes seemed to pierce right into you. “If this doesn’t work, it’s not your fault. I’m not going to pretend it won’t hurt, because it will. But I will always be grateful that you even gave it a go. This is our only chance to have kids, and the fact you were willing to give it to us, however small it is, is the greatest gift anyone has ever given to me.”

By the time she had finished talking you were weeping. She pulled you into her arms and you buried your face in her neck. You felt an overwhelming urge to tell her you loved her but the fact you didn’t even know what that meant right now made you hold it back. Maybe it was just that you loved her because she was your best friend, but the more time you spent with her and Clint the more you felt it wasn’t just friends.

“Alright,” Clint said, rubbing both of your backs. “Let’s get easy-bake back home, we’ve got doctor’s orders sloth happening. We don’t want to waste it.”

* * *

You spent the next couple of days taking it easy. You had taken the week off because of the doctor’s appointments taking up so much time. So you just caught up with tv shows and ate food that was probably very bad for you.

Two days later Clint and Natasha took you in for the blood test, and then you just went back to work as usual. Not that there was a lot going on. There were a few agents out in deep cover and Steve and Tony had some appearances to make. So for you, it was just honing your skills.

You were on the firing ranging trying to improve your accuracy with a handgun when you felt your phone vibrate. You flicked the safety on your gun and holstered it before answering. Unfortunately, the room was still full of the sound of gunfire and it wasn’t until you got into the armory that you could hear the other person on the line.

“Shit, sorry,” you apologized. “Noisy room.”

The woman on the other end told you she was from the doctor’s office and confirmed it was you as you bounce nervously from foot to foot and went about the procedure for locking your weapon back up while juggling your phone.

“We have the results of your pregnancy test,” the woman said.

“Yes,” you replied. “What…? Is it…? Am I…?”

“The results are positive,” she said. “Congratulations…”

The receptionist kept talking but you didn’t hear anything past that point. It was all white noise as your excitement took you over and all you could think about was putting the god damned gun away so you could tell your best friends they were going to be parents.

“Sorry,” you said, quickly. “Sorry, what was that?”

“You were transferring your care to… Uh… The Avengers facility?” She repeated.

“Yes, right,” you said. “In-house.”

“Okay, well we’ll forward all the records on to them. You should have your first appointment in four weeks with an ultrasound. Then they’ll go from there.”

“Thank you,” you babbled. “Yeah, thank you very much. I’ll go speak to them.”

“You’re very welcome,” she said. “Congratulations again.”

You disconnected the call and shoved your phone in your pocket as you hurriedly locked the gun back up and dashed out of the armory.

“FRIDAY,” you said as you sped out of the hallway and across the grounds. “Where are Natasha and Clint?”

“Agent Barton is training behind building C with Miss Bishop,” the AI replied. “And Agent Romanoff is in combat room three with Miss Maximoff.”

“Ah, shit,” you cursed, stopping dead in your tracks. They were in two different directions and if you went and collected Clint before you went to get Natasha, which would be the most logical thing to do, he’d just bug you for the results the whole way. “Tell them to come to the function room.”

You changed direction and headed to the main building. The top floor was a function room that was primarily where parties were held and contained a full bar. You took the elevator up and took out a bottle of champagne and hid it so it was sitting in the sink under a dish towel the foil already removed so you could easily pop the cork, and quickly poured yourself a drink that would look like a cocktail without being one using grenadine and orange juice.

You were sipping on the slightly too sweet drink when Natasha rushed into the room and stopped dead. Her eyes darted from your face to the drink in your hand and her face fell. Right away you regretted the ruse. “No, no, no,” you babbled, putting the glass down. Clint skidded into the room behind Natasha and stopped dead.

“What? What’s going on? You got the results?” He asked looking around the room for some clue as to whether you were pregnant or not.

“I did,” you said, quickly trying to waylay the sadness that had struck Natasha so suddenly. “I am. Pregnant that is. You’re going to be parents.”

“What?” Natasha said, blinking at you. “But the drink…?”

“It’s orange juice and grenadine,” you said, getting out the champagne from the sink. “I got this out for the two of you to celebrate.”

“Oh my god!” Natasha exclaimed. “You little… I’m gonna kill you!”

“After the baby’s born right?” You asked as she and Clint approached you.

“Immediately after,” she said, wrapping her arms around you and pulling you close. Clint wrapped his arms around both of you and squeezed you both into a huge bearhug.

“Congratulations, guys,” you said, softly. “You’re gonna be parents.”

“Thank you,” Natasha whispered.

The three of you stayed like that for what felt like an eternity before slowly pulling apart. Clint kept his hands on Natasha’s hips and you popped the cork on the champagne. “You guys should celebrate.”

Natasha looked up into Clint’s blue eyes and smiled. “Hey, Nat,” Clint said. “You’re gonna be a mommy.”

Natasha made a soft sound and he leaned in and kissed her. You grabbed two glasses and poured the drink. Even though this was their moment and you planned to leave them to it, you couldn’t remember ever feeling this happy before.


	9. Chapter 9

If you thought that Natasha and Clint were around a lot before you were pregnant, it was nothing compared to after you got that positive test. The only time at least one of them wasn’t there with you was when you were sleeping or at work, and even then, they were often there.

They were being hyper-protective and nagging you a lot about taking your vitamins and not overexerting yourself. They pushed for a conversation with Steve about changing your work and pulling you off active missions, which, given that your skillset was ‘can’t get killed so use as cannon fodder’, it meant there wasn’t a hell of a lot you could do as part of the team.

All of this would have been incredibly annoying except for the fact you really liked having them around. Even if they were being a little too overprotective.

It was definitely a problem.

On the day of your five-week ultrasound, they were both a couple of bundles of nerves. Natasha was mostly silent. Sometimes you could see her worrying at the inside of her cheek and you knew that she was expecting to go in and find that the pregnancy hadn’t taken properly after all or worse, that there would be no heartbeat and it would confirm the fact that she’d never get to be a parent.

Clint seemed to be hung up on something quite the opposite.

He paced the ultrasound room as you sat on the chair in your hospital gown waiting for Cynthia the on-site ultrasound technician to come in. You knew her well, as you did most of the medical team at the compound considering how many tests they’d run on you, not to mention how they’d get you in to donate blood regularly or see if you could help with any injuries they had.

Natasha was sitting on a stool beside your chair and the more Clint paced the tighter the grip got on your hand.

“Oh god,” Clint babbled as he walked. “What if there’s more than one? How can I be a dad to three kids? I can barely even look after myself. I can’t take care of three infants too.”

“Clint,” you said, as you watched him turn and pace back again. “How about you wait and see how many babies there are and then freak out?”

“Right,” he said, and let out a breath. “Right. Sorry.”

He took a seat and put his arm around Natasha just after Cynthia came in. “Hi!” The bubbly tech said as she came in the door. “This is exciting, isn’t it? I hardly get any pregnancy stuff here? It’s always x-rays for broken bones.”

She sat down on the stool and began turning various things on and typing into a computer. “You must be so excited, huh? Going with surrogacy, this baby is gonna be so loved and wanted. I bet the others are excited about being aunts and uncles too.”

“Yeah, we’d kinda given up,” Clint said. He was rubbing Natasha’s back in soothing circles as she seemed to almost start turning green.

Cynthia took the controls for the chair you were on and reclined it so you were lying flat on your back with your knees up. She took the imaging wand from the holster and prepped it.

“It’s going to be hard to see them so don’t freak out that it might take a little while to find it. It’s just the size of an orange seed,” she said.

“Oh my god,” Clint said. “So small?”

“Yeah,” Cynthia laughed. “So be patient. It’s like finding an orange seed in a full-grown adult.” She scooted the chair closer and brought the wand up. “There will be a pinch,” she warned and pushed the probe inside you.

It pinched as it entered and there was as uncomfortable pressure inside you as she moved the wand around, trying to find the embryo. Natasha’s hand squeezed harder and harder on yours the longer it took. And the longer it took to find them the more uncomfortable it got and the harder you squeezed her hand back.

A little black spot appeared in the sea of static gray and inside it was a little circle blob. “There it is,” Cynthia said. “One perfectly normal five-week embryo.”

“Where?” Clint asked, narrowing his eyes and peering at the screen.

Cynthia circled the spot on the screen. “This thing here,” she said.

“That?” Clint said in disbelief. “How could you even tell?”

“Training mostly,” Cynthia joked. “But I promise, that seed is the very start of a baby.”

“Just one?” Clint asked.

“Let me just do another check,” she said, moving the wand around again. When she seemed happy she focused on the original spot again. “Just one.”

“And it’s fine?” Natasha asked.

“So far so good,” Cynthia said. “I mean, I’m not a doctor and you’re doctor will be able to tell you more but this is all in the normal regions. We can take a look again at eight weeks and you’ll be able to see the heartbeat.”

Natasha relaxed and nodded. “Thank you.”

“Agent Romanoff,” Cynthia said as she pulled out the wand. “It’s still very early stages, so there are no promises made that this will be a successful pregnancy but if you’re ever really panicking, you can just call and I can check on them. I don’t mind. Even if it’s the middle of the night.”

“Really?” Natasha said, even as you internally cursed at the idea of being woken up for an ultrasound at midnight.

“Yeah, if it will put your mind at rest,” she said. “We can keep a close eye on them.”

“Thank you,” Natasha said earnestly. “I appreciate that.”

“No problem,” Cynthia said as she started packing up. “Okay, I’ll forward all this on to Martina and she’ll get in touch.”

“Can I put clothes on?” You asked, hopefully.

“Sure can,” Cynthia said. “I hope it was as good for you as it was me.”

You laughed as you got up. “I mean, I’ve had better,” you teased. “But I guess I’ve had worse too.”

“Solid average, right where I was aiming,” Cynthia joked.

You went into the dressing room laughing and got redressed into your uniform. Cynthia was gone when you returned and Natasha and Clint were waiting expectantly for you.

“So that’s good news,” you said. “Nat, you get one. And Clint, you only get one.”

Clint snorted. “Yeah, that was a relief. I wonder if it’s a boy or a girl.

“Long time off before you find that out,” you said as the three of you headed out. “What do you want?”

“Hmm,” Clint mused. “I don’t even care. I’m gonna dress them in purple either way.”

“Your brother had red hair right?” You asked.

“He does,” Clint confirmed.

“Little redhead baby,” you said, running your hand over your stomach. “Oh imagine if they get the red hair gene and the blue-eyed one. That’s the rarest one.”

“Then they’ll look like Pepper and Tony will think you had her kid,” Clint joked.

Natasha stopped walking as the two of you were babbling to each other and it took you both a moment to realize that she wasn’t with you anymore. When you both realized she wasn’t with you, you turned and looked at her. She was covering her face with her arm.

“Nat, what’s wrong?” Clint said, going over to her and putting his arm around her shoulders and crouching so he was face to face with her.

She shook her head. “When you started talking about what they’ll look like, I could picture them. I want them so bad, Clint,” she said, taking her hand away from her face. She wasn’t crying but she seemed closed.

Clint pulled her into his arms and held her, looking almost as helpless as she seemed. It was not at all how you were used to seeing them, but it was getting more and more common as the process progressed. You hoped by the time the baby was looking like a baby she’d accept it was going to happen for them.

“You’re gonna have that baby in your arms, little redhead with blue eyes. I promise, Nat,” he soothed.

She hid her face in his chest and breathed him in without saying anything. He just held her rubbing her back. You stood there watching them, wanting to leave because this was their moment and despite the fact they were your best friends and you were carrying their baby, this part was private and had nothing to do with you. Yet at the same time, you wanted to go to them and reassure them. You wanted to tell them that you knew this was going to work. You knew for sure. So you just stood and waited awkwardly for them.

Natasha took a deep breath and pulled back. “Okay,” she said. “I’m okay. Sorry. This whole thing is so much harder than I expected.”

“Do you regret it?” Clint asked, his thumb caressing the inside of her wrist.

She shook her head. “No.”

“Good,” you said. “‘Cause I’m not raising this baby alone.”

Clint started laughing and draped his arm around Nat’s shoulders. “I wouldn’t worry about that,” he said.

“Alright, you two,” you said. “I gotta get back to work. Filing shit or whatever busy shit Steve’s got me doing.”

“I think I’m gonna go punch some things,” Natasha said with a nod.

“That sounds fun,” Clint said. “Shall we all meet for lunch?”

“Yeah, the cafeteria at 12.30?” Natasha asked.

“Sounds good,” Clint said and they both looked at you.

You chuckled. You were theirs for the next 9 months, and you felt that it should annoy you. It didn’t though. You just wished it would be for longer.


	10. Chapter 10

Within a week of the first ultrasound, you started to feel a low level of nausea. By the seventh week of the pregnancy, you were wretchedly ill. It lasted all day and even with the prescription anti-nausea medication you could be set off at any time by any random thing. Scents were common. Anything from shampoo to coffee would send you running to hug the toilet bowl. Foods would set it off too. Some days you were lucky if you could hold down dry toast and saltines. One time you were watching a TV show and they showed someone cooking and that even set you off. You were off sick from work more than you were there and you were starting to get quite weak.

While there was no way to back up your hypothesis, you wondered if it was true that morning sickness was caused by the body’s reaction to the increase of hCG, you were getting that reaction more severely because you had no experience being sick.

Thankfully the three times that Natasha forced you to go into the medbay to check on the baby within two weeks, the baby was always fine. They’d put you on an IV for a while to get your electrolytes back up and then send you back home.

“Maybe you should just move in with us,” Clint suggested, as you lay with your head in Natasha’s lap and she played with your hair. You were into the ninth week of your pregnancy and they had taken to just staying with you constantly. Not always both at once, unlike you, they had missions to go on. Neither liked leaving you alone for too long though and often the only break you got from them was at night when you were asleep.

“That’s a good idea,” Natasha said gently. “We can take care of you better like that.”

You grumbled. It was already hard enough to keep your feelings in check. The hormones had amped up the attraction you felt for them even with debilitating nausea. Each time Natasha’s fingers ran over your scalp it made your whole body feel fuzzy and warm and the urge to lean up and kiss her was only really being kept at bay by the fact you felt so physically weak and a fear that if you did it, you’d throw up on her.

“What was that noise?” Clint teased.

You grumbled again and pulled your faux mink blanket over your head. Clint started laughing as Natasha moved her hand to the middle of your back and began rubbing it in soothing circles. “Why are you so grumpy about it? Does our place stink or something?”

You poked your head out and looked at him. “You drink too much coffee,” you said, grasping for any excuse you could give as to why it would be a bad idea.

“Thanks, captain obvious,” Clint teased. “What’s that got to do with anything?”

“The smell of coffee makes me puke,” you said.

“Oh you’re right, that was a bad idea,” Clint joked.

“Clint could drink his coffee in the cafeteria,” Natasha said. “Or his office.”

“Probably both,” Clint said. “And I can get those bottles of iced coffee and keep them in the fridge and not drink them near you, for if I’m really jonesing.”

“And we can get unscented shampoo and get rid of all the bacon, cheese, and whatever else is setting you off,” Natasha said.

“Bacon too? Why don’t you just kill me now,” Clint cried dramatically.

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” you whined. “I just want to sleep.”

“I know, dorogáya,” Natasha soothed. “You don’t have to move in with us if you don’t want to, but I hate seeing you like this. You’re so sick, and you’re sick because you’re doing this amazing selfless thing for us. Move in with us. You can have the spare room and we’ll fill the cupboards with saltines and ginger ale. Wanda has suggested Millet and a ginger soup too. I can … get her to teach me to make it. And you can sleep and we’ll take care of you.”

“Isn’t that going to be the baby’s room? Don’t you want to set it up for them?” You asked.

“Eventually,” Natasha admitted. “But we’re planning to have them sleep in with us, to begin with, so we can set it up while they’re in with us.”

You grumbled again and hid under the blanket again. Clint started laughing again. “Is this what being a parent will be like? ‘Cause this is horrible.”

“Don’t,” you whined.

“What?” Clint asked. “You’re being a baby.”

“I don’t want you to see me like your kid,” you said.

“We don’t,” Natasha said, stifling a laugh. “Tell us what’s going on in your head will you?”

There was no way in hell you were going to do that. Not now. Not when your hormones were going off the charts. Chances were that in the second trimester you’ll be on some new obsession and the one where you believed you were in love with Clint and Natasha would drift away and you’d be into ice cream and pickles instead.

“Fine I’ll move in, but no coffee,” you said. “Or pizza.”

“What the fuck?” Clint yelped. “I take it back. You stay here. We’ll get you a nanny.”

“It won’t be for long,” Natasha said. “You can go have pizza with Bucky or Sam if you’re craving it. And in the books, it says morning sickness usually goes away in the second trimester. That’s only 3 weeks away.”

“Yeah, alright,” Clint huffed. “Fine.”

You’d thought the pizza might do it. It wasn’t a lie. The smell of it was an instant trigger. You just hoped that Clint realizing how much he couldn’t have in his home right now would be enough for him to agree to going back and stopping by to check on you. Now all you had was that you didn’t want to. But that was a lie. You did want to. You wanted to move in with them and share their bed and have them hold you while you fell to sleep and comfort you when you were heaving your guts up. You wanted them to whisper ‘goodnight’ to you and ‘I love you’. You wanted them. And if the words ‘I don’t want to’ came out of your mouth, they’d both know you were lying and they’d keep pressing you to get to the bottom of it and you’d spill. You’d tell them you loved them and they’d tell you how they loved you too, but they weren’t in love with you. Then things would be awkward and they’d tippy-toe around you until the baby was born and when it was here, they’d slowly stop talking to you until they would just be a couple of strangers raising a kid you barely knew.

“Okay,” you said, sitting up and pulling your blanket around you. “How long for?”

“Well at least until the morning sickness goes away,” Natasha said. “But maybe it would be good for the whole pregnancy. Then when you go into labor we’ll be right there.”

You nodded and went to stand. “Gonna have to get rid of my perishables.”

“We can tell the cleaners to do that for you,” Natasha said, getting up. “Wait here, I’ll go pack some clothes. You can come back when you’re feeling better for the rest of the things you think you might need. Or send one of us back for you.”

You watched her leave the room. You lay down on the couch and Clint sat down cross-legged on the floor near your head. “I don’t really mind missing out on the pizza, you know?”

“Mmm-“ was all you could manage and Clint pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“You want me to take you back to the medbay? Get you on an IV again?” He asked. You shook your head. The last place you wanted to be was in a hospital bed. “If you can’t keep anything down tomorrow, you should.”

You nodded your head. “I know.”

“Why didn’t you want to come stay with us?” He whispered.

You shook your head. “I do,” you admitted.

“You know whatever you need we’re here for you,” Clint said. You weren’t sure, but there seemed to be a weight to the words but your head was too cloudy to interpret it.

“I know,” you said. “Me too.”

“Well, you’ve already shown that,” he chuckled, rubbing your stomach. “When we get to our place you should try drinking some ginger ale and eating something. Even if it is just a saltine.”

“I will,” you whined. “Don’t baby me.”

“You can sleep in our bed if you want,” he said.

You grumbled and pulled the blanket up over your head. Clint laughed and poked his head under it. “You know you hide in here when you want something but you don’t want to admit it?”

“What if you wanna do… sex?” You muttered.

Clint burst out laughing and rocked back on his butt. “We’ll just do it around you,” he joked.

“Be serious, Clint,” you whined.

“If we wanna do sex we’ll let you know,” he said. “Or we’ll do it somewhere else. I got a big public place kink anyway.”

“Okay,” you said, rolling over so you weren’t facing him.

He leaned over you and rubbed your hip. “Okay, you’ll sleep in our bed?”

“Yeah…” you conceded.

“Thought so,” he said, patting your hip.

Natasha emerged from your bedroom with a suitcase. “Alright. Let’s go get you to bed, dorogáya,” she said. “You need your energy.”

You dragged yourself to your feet, pulling the blanket around you. Natasha led the way and you shuffled after her to your new home.


	11. Chapter 11

Living with Clint and Natasha was the best worst thing you’d ever done. You loved being around them. They were fun and hilarious and they doted on you. While your morning sickness was kicking your ass, there was always one of them there with a cool compress, rubbing your back. They kept saltines and ginger ale on hand. They made sure you took your anti-nausea medication and your pregnancy vitamins. They were even pulling in favors from friends. Wanda had made up several batches of different soups she used to cook with her mother that you could eat with an upset stomach, and Pepper dropped off a few things that had helped with her when she was pregnant with Morgan.

As your morning sickness eased up at the end of the first trimester, you were hit by a sudden wave of energy. They moved on to doing midnight runs to get that very weirdly specific thing you were craving and offering you foot and back rubs every time you even remotely complained.

That would all be fine - more than fine. It was amazing and they were amazing. Only you couldn’t pretend that you weren’t feeling the way you were feeling about them anymore. You’d fallen head over heels for the both of them. Not to mention that your hormones being all out of whack meant you could go from being horny as hell to in tears in sixty seconds flat. Any time you thought about how you felt about them you were just as likely to want to jump them as to hide and cry about how terrible a person you were for not being able to get those feelings in check.

“Alright,” Clint said, coming in with a stack of different boxes and containers and putting them on the counter. “We have pizza, we have lo mein, we have fried chicken and biscuits, we have chocolate eclairs. Did I forget anything?”

“Whatchamacallit,” you said, sitting forward in the chair.

Clint fished around in the pocket of his coat and pulled out the candy bar. “One ‘Whatchamacallit’,” he said, miming slamming it down on the table.

“Thank you, Clint. You’re the best,” you said and grabbed the container of noodles and the chopsticks.

“You know it,” he said, getting a slice of the pizza.

Natasha came into the room with drinks and took a seat next to you. “Your cravings have been off the charts lately.”

“Yeah, I read they don’t really know why they happen, but I just need all the sugar and salt,” you said.

“I read it had to do with lacking dopamine,” Natasha said.

“I feel that,” Clint said, raising his hand to you. “High five!”

You laughed and looked at his hand. “I’m not high fiving your depression, Clint.”

“Damn it,” Clint said, putting his hand back down. “That’s not gonna help it.”

“You feeling okay though?” Natasha asked. “Feeling down or … you know?”

“Honestly, yeah, I feel good,” you admitted. “I got a huge burst of energy when I stopped getting morning sickness. It’s like I’m running at 110%. I really like living with you guys. The only thing…” You trailed off and shook your head.

“What is it?” Clint asked. “You need a softer mattress? More pillows?”

You shook your head. “No, it’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

Clint looked at you confused. Like he couldn’t imagine a possible reason why you’d keep a secret from him. It made sense. You didn’t normally keep things from him. There were days when you told him pregnancy stuff in such detail that he asked you to stop sharing.

“You know you can tell us anything, right?” Natasha said. “We’ll do whatever we can for you.”

“That’s the problem,” you mumbled, shoving a huge mouthful of noodles into your mouth.

“What? Is it that we’re smothering you?” Natasha asked, putting her hand on your leg. “You can tell us. I know I’ve been a little overbearing, but I’m still expecting the other shoe to drop.”

“It’s not that. You’ve been fine, I know what your head has been like. It’s nothing… no…I guess it is… you know what…never mind…” you babbled. You got up grabbing the box of noodles. “I’m going to go eat on the roof.”

As you hurried out of the room you noticed Natasha and Clint give each other a look just before you closed the door. You went straight up to the roof of the building. The building that the Avengers lived in was set below most of the others, so the view of the compound was obscured by the large white office building. It was set right on the water, and if you sat looking out at the Huson it was just the river and forest for miles and it was almost like it was just a normal apartment block with amazing views.

You perched on the edge of the building, one hand cradling your small belly while you ate the noodles. You’d only been up there for fifteen minutes when Clint appeared behind you.

“You forgot your ‘Whatchamacallit’,” he said, sitting beside you and putting the candy bar on the ledge between the two of you.

“Thanks, Clint,” you said. “Sorry, I’m being weird. Nat’s not too worried is she?”

“She’s a little worried. But she also gets you might be a little hormonal right now,” Clint said.

“Clint!” You squawked.

He laughed and nudged you gently. “It’s nice up here, huh?” You nodded and he rubbed your back. “I always feel like I see everything better when I’m up here. You know what I mean?” He said. You nodded again and he lowered his hand, resting on it on the edge of the building as he swung his legs over the edge. “The thing is sex, right? You’re super horny? I read that some women get like that when they’re pregnant.”

You whined and nodded. “Yes. It’s like half of what I think of. Then food. Then just everything else.”

“And we’ve had plenty of sex, so you know we’d help you out. So I’m guessing you didn’t tell us, because you’ve caught feelings and you think the sex will just make them stronger?” He asked.

It was annoying how much Clint picked up on. He acted like an idiot, but he never missed a single thing. You nodded and picked up the candy, tearing it open and biting into it, hoping that the chocolate-coated peanut wafers would distract you from the other things you were feeling.

“Are you in love with Nat?” Clint asked. “Cause… I get it. And… I can share.”

You squeezed your eyes closed and shook your head. “It’s both of you.”

Clint started laughing. “Then what’s the problem?”

“Clint,” you said, hoping that the pain wasn’t as evident in your voice as you felt. “I don’t just want something casual. I’m falling in love with you both, and I’m doing this -” you gestured to your stomach “-so you guys can be parents. It’s all complicated and you’re not going to have time to start a new thing. And my hormones are all messed up. The timing is off and … and…”

Clint took your hand and gently squeezed it. “Babe,” he said, gently. “Nat and I have been referring to you as our girlfriend since before you offered to have our baby.”

You looked up at him with your brow furrowed. “You have?”

“Yeah, we have. For a while we thought you felt the same way, but then you started dating and you’d stop sleeping with us,” he explained. “We just… didn’t think you could do the polyamory thing. You’d only ever sleep with us when you weren’t dating anyone else and when you did sleep with us it was always just when you were super desperate and you kept it very casual. So we called you our girlfriend to each other, but like… you were our casual girlfriend. And we knew one day we’d have to lose you. But if you’re saying you want us? We already consider you ours.”

“What about the baby?” You asked.

Clint let out a breath and tapped his fingers on the back of your hand. “I guess there’s a lot to talk about and work out there. ‘Cause if you really want in - properly in and not just the casual side thing that you kinda already have been doing the whole time - then you’re gonna be a mommy too, not just the best aunt a kid could possibly have.” He paused and ruffled his hand through his hair. “But the way I figure, if you do want that, it’s kinda perfect, isn’t it? I mean, there’s three of us. It’s got mine and Nat’s genes and you’re the one carrying it. We’re all connected to the little peanut.”

Your heart has started hammering. It felt like you were sitting on the precipice of something good. But you worried that it was just an illusion and if you plunged in it would be the end of everything.

“What if it doesn’t work out?” You asked.

Clint laughed softly. “Oh, babe,” he said gently. “Literally every day, multiple times a day I ask myself that. I wake up in the morning and think, ‘what if today’s the day Nat realizes what a piece of shit I am, and I lose her’. And I get to work and think, ‘what If today Steve realizes that an archer is a ridiculous thing to have in his superhero team’. Nat will look at me a certain way, or get frustrated with me and I will be sure that’s it. I ruined it. I keep going because so far no one has worked it out I’m a fraud. And she makes me happy. And you make me happy too. So if you want to try and fake it with me. I’d really like that.”

Your heart broke for him and you wrapped your arms around him and buried your face in his neck. You didn’t know if it was just that you were hormonal and a little over-emotional, but you started crying freely, your tears wetting Clint’s shirt. He wrapped his arms about you and held you steady as you cried against him.

As you started to get control of yourself Clint rubbed your back slowly. “Is that a ‘yes’?” He whispered.

You nodded and he tilted your chin up to look at him. His blue eyes looked down at you in that same soft and loving way he looked at Natasha. Like she hung the stars in the sky just for him. You leaned up, your lips barely parted and he bridged the difference, kissing you deeply but tenderly.

He pulled back slowly and you chased his lips, reluctant to let the kiss end because as soon as it did, everything would be different, and different didn’t always mean better. “You wanna come downstairs and talk to Nat? Maybe eat the rest of that food I brought you?”

You nodded. “Yeah. Okay.”

He got up and offered you his hand. You stood, taking it and he led you back downstairs to the apartment he shared with Natasha.


	12. Chapter 12

Following Clint back down to his apartment was somehow the most terrifying and most exciting thing you’d ever done. You had a whole storm of conflicting emotions running through you that were all amplified and mixed thanks to the pregnancy. Clint kept his hand on your shoulder and it felt both comforting and a little like you were being led down to your imminent destruction.

You had finally admitted to Clint that you were falling in love with him and Natasha and rather than telling you that they had no room for anyone else outside of casual hookups, he’d told you they’d felt the same way. So as you walked down you weren’t worried about her rejecting you. Thanks to Clint, you knew that Natasha was going to take the news of your feelings well. What you were worried about was that with the baby on the way it was too much pressure. They were already an established couple. An established couple who were about to be parents. Adding a new girlfriend to that, even if it was their best friend and the person carrying the baby for them - it was a lot. There was a lot that could go wrong and in that ‘big horrible explosion with body parts flying everywhere’ way.

When you went into the apartment, Natasha glanced up from the couch with a look on her face that seemed to cover pity, concern, and expectancy. You weren’t even sure how she could manage to convey so many things in just one look, especially when she was usually so good at hiding those feelings. Then again, maybe you were just projecting.

“Hey,” she said. “He talked you down?”

“Yeah,” you admitted, taking a seat and grabbing a piece of pizza. “He did.”

“You gonna tell me what was wrong?” She asked.

You looked at Clint for help and he laughed and flopped down on the couch beside Natasha and slung his arm around her shoulder. “Oh, Nat,” he said playfully. “You’re gonna love this. Our buddy over there has been having some feelings. You know… of the romantic kind?”

Natasha’s mouth dropped open and a huge smile crossed her features. “With us?”

“Yes with you,” you said. “Who do you think?”

Natasha pounced on you and her lips crashed into yours. You froze startled for a moment, your eyes wide and your arms held out awkwardly. When your brain caught up to what was happening, you wrapped your arms around her and melted into her. She kissed you deeply and lovingly but with a little bit of frantic excitement that you couldn’t quite keep up with. You broke the kiss with a gasp and started laughing. “Nat, you’re crushing the baby.”

She pulled back laughing and leaned down and kissed your stomach. “Sorry, little one,” she whispered. “Mommy got a little excited.”

“So is that a yes then, Nat?” Clint asked. “You want a girlfriend officially?”

“Yes,” Natasha said. “Of course I do.”

You smiled and leaned in, nosing her neck. You wanted to just sit here and enjoy the fact that after all this time you were in an actual relationship with Clint and Natasha. It wasn’t as easy as that though. There was a child involved. Anything the three of you did would affect that baby too.

“How are we going to do this?” You asked. “I mean… should I move back out? Do we date? What about the baby?”

Natasha sat back and huffed, blowing a stray lock of hair off her face. “Well,” she said. “Clint and I didn’t date.”

“No?” You asked.

“Nah,” Clint said, shaking his head. “We just hung out all the time and then hooked up a lot and then we realized that we were each other’s favorite people.”

“Kinda like we have been,” you said.

“Exactly like we have been,” Clint said. “So I don’t know that anything needs to change except, we can get a really big bed and squish together in it.”

“And -?” you pointed at your stomach.

“Okay, that’s a big ‘and’,” Clint said.

“But the first question is, do you want to be a parent? Or even to do this,” Natasha said, gesturing between the three of you. “If we are parents?”

“I don’t know,” you said. “I think it was something I thought would happen but I’ve barely been seeing anyone. And since the surrogacy, no one, so it’s not been a pressing issue. I just… if we’re living together and it doesn’t work out, I’ll be attached to them and vice versa, and then if we don’t work out, then what?”

“Oh, dorogáya,” Natasha soothed. “All families run the risk of being broken up. I was adopted by a group that trained little girls to be assassins. Clint’s parents were killed in a car accident and he was raised in the circus. People get divorced. I think for now we need to just worry about us. When they join us, we can decide what role you’re comfortable with and work it out then. But chances are, if we are together you will be a mom.”

You nodded and chewed the inside of your cheek. “What if the breakup is messy and I am a mom?” You asked. “I already signed away all my rights to this baby.”

“Babe,” Clint said. “I promise we can sign anything you want after the baby comes if you’re worried we’d ever hurt you like that.”

“I don’t think you would,” you said, frowning. “But I know you never really thought that I’d try and keep them when I offered to be a surrogate and I still signed the paperwork.”

Natasha rubbed your thigh. “I love how worried you are about any of us getting hurt,” she said. “Clint and I, we could be friends with people. But when it came to romance, we just blew it up every time. With each other though? It’s just us. We didn’t try to force it. We knew our limitations. Yeah, we have our moments but we’re friends first. That’s how I feel about you too.”

You smiled and cuddled up next to her. “Okay. I guess we just… do it.”

“That’s what she said,” Clint teased.

“Then,” you continued, trying not to laugh. “When things look serious we work out the logistics of one kid with three parental figures.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Natasha said.

“Now,” Clint said, reaching around Natasha to play with your hair. “You walked off in a huff before because you were very, very horny. I’ve got good news for you. You now have both a boyfriend and a girlfriend who are here and willing to take on every little kink of yours.”

You leaned into his hand and closed your eyes. Just like that, your whole body felt like a live wire again. You hummed and bit your bottom lip. “Yes, please. Thank you.”

“So polite,” Natasha teased. “Why don’t you go get comfortable in bed and we’ll take good care of you.”

You got up and they quickly followed after you. Inside your mind, a veritable porn collection was playing with all the different possible ways Clint and Natasha could fuck you in your present state. You crawled up on the bed and they flanked you, Clint quickly pulling your shirt up over your head, while Natasha pulled down your maternity sweats. He started to kiss you hungrily as Natasha removed your panties and ducked her head down between your legs. As her tongue ran up your folds your whole body shivered and you moaned softly into Clint’s lips.

He broke the kiss and as you leaned back and arched your back, he kissed down your neck to your breasts. A low moan escaped your lips as Natasha lapped greedily at your cunt and Clint sucked on one of your breasts. With the pregnancy and the buzz of excitement from the start of something new, you were over sensitive and soaking wet. Natasha collected up the arousal as it dripped from you. It soaked your folds and ran down the inside of your thighs, smearing on your skin.

Clint sucked a patch of skin just at the base of your breast hard enough to bruise. You gasped and bucked your hips. Even as pleasure surged through you, making your body buzz and your muscles clench, your back began to ache due to the pressure on it.

“I need to move,” you half-moaned/half-panted.

They both pulled back, giving you room to change position. You rolled onto your side. Clint began to rub your cunt as Natasha quickly shed her clothes. When she was naked she lifted your legged and scissored her legs around you and began to grind her pussy against yours. The rub of her soaking cunt against yours maintained that slow buzz through you, keeping you right on edge without pushing you over. A sheen of sweat clung to your skin and you whimpered needily, squeezing and massaging your breasts in an attempt to add more to the sensation.

Clint watched you both as he slowly removed your clothes. When he was fully naked and you weren’t sure you could take any more of the frantic but drawn-out teasing, Natasha pulled away from you and Clint gave your ass swat. “Think you can do hands and knees?” He asked.

You nodded, still breathing heavily, and got onto your hands and knees. Clint moved up behind you and began to tease the head of his cock up and down your folds. Natasha moved in front of you, laying back with her legs spread, the thatch of red hair on her pussy glistening.

You dropped your head and sucked hungrily on her cunt and as the tart and musky flavor filled your mouth, Clint thrust hard into you from behind.

The sound of your moans was muffled by Natasha’s cunt, but even as Clint pounded into you as behind, you stayed focused on Natasha. You thrust two fingers inside her and curled them, stroking her internal walls and drawing out more of her wet. The pads of your fingers touched down on the spongy spot inside her and she cried out loudly and bucked up against your face. Behind you, Clint wrapped an arm around your waist and began to rub your clit as he fucked you. You moaned louder and doubled down on Natasha, digging your fingers into her g-spot and dragging them over it. As Natasha got louder and louder so did you and Clint, until the room was filled with the sounds of your moans and cries.

Natasha came first, her whole body curving of the mattress as she cried out and gushed on your face. You relaxed, collapsing down on Natasha’s stomach as the last of her orgasm ran through her. She ran her fingers through your hair and you gave yourself to Clint.

“Fuck! Yes!” You cried as your orgasm hit, and all your muscles clenched at once. Clint’s hips began to stutter but he kept fucking you through your orgasm as he held you in place. With a grunt, he held you in place and came inside you.

When he slipped out of you, you rolled onto your side and sighed happily, finally all your cravings having been sated. “That’s what I needed.”

Clint and Natasha spooned you from each side and kissed your neck. “Trust me, there’s plenty more where that came from,” Clint teased.


	13. Chapter 13

There was such a feeling of excitement and hope for you, Natasha, and Clint when you went in to do your glucose test and have your 18-week ultrasound. The pregnancy had now lasted longer than the one that Natasha had lost which was a big milestone. That had led to Natasha relaxing almost completely about the baby. She didn’t seem to get panicked about losing them at all, and she had started making plans for how she was going to actually raise them.

Discussions were had about schooling and who would stay home when they were young. If they should hire a nanny. If they should move away from the compound. She made guesses about whether it was a boy or a girl. She was genuinely excited and that excitement was no longer tinged with a fear of loss.

There was talking about turning the room that had been yours into the nursery and having it painted with a mural. You still had your apartment with most of your things, but for all intents and purposes, you lived with Natasha and Clint, sleeping in their bed every night. The three of you had been clicking even better than you had expected. The close friendship you had built with the side of casual sex had blended seamlessly into an actual honest-to-god relationship. All those little things that had made you such good friends in the first place; the easy humor, the playful teasing, the protectiveness, and trust - they all deepened and strengthened what you were creating together. Mornings were spent dragging each other up and out the door in a joint desire to just curl back into bed. Nights were spent exactly how they had always been spent - grabbing dinner and hanging out. There would usually be other people around. Steve and Bucky would come to play cards. Tony would invite the three of you up for dinner and there would be loud debates about the stupidest things while Morgan came and brought her favorite uncles and aunts things to look at. Kate would come and just sit on the couch eating pizza while snarking at or with Clint. The main difference now was there was more cuddling with each other and incidental touching, and at the end of the day, you’d all go to bed together.

As you all fell into that easy intimacy, you began to think more and more long term. It was a little scary how easy it was to think of the baby as your baby, but you’d already stopped worrying about things not working and were deep into loving the fact that they were.

So while you sat playing cards and waiting for the sugar drink to do what it needed to do so you could be tested for a disease you couldn’t possibly have due to your powers, the three of you made bets on if the baby was a boy or a girl and debated the pros and cons of having a mural of every famous archer from fiction painted on the wall, you felt like this was it. This was your family. These were your people. You were doing this together.

The drawing of your blood was always a complicated affair but you were more than used to it now. Your body fought things trying to break the skin, so needles had to be held firmly and moved around to stop your body from either forcing the needle out or closing up around it.

When you were finally done the three of you went to the ultrasound appointment practically buzzing with excitement to see the fetus and find out what you were having.

The gel was cold and it made you flinch when Cynthia squeezed it on your stomach. Natasha and Clint sat side by side next to you. Both of them holding your hand. Natasha’s fingers were linked with yours and Clint had his hand wrapped around them both. They were both looking between you and the screen, waiting for the baby to come into view. “How’s everything been going? No more morning sickness?”

“Nope, haven’t had it for a while,” you said as she began to press the paddle down on your stomach hard enough to make your bladder ache slightly. “I feel really good actually. Lots of energy.”

“That’s great. And the baby is kicking a lot?” She asked.

“Oh yeah, all the time,” you said. “Always grooving around in there.”

“Well, given who their parents are, that makes sense,” Cynthia joked. The baby came into view. Because of Natasha’s fear that you would miscarry you’d watched it turn from the weird little peanut shape to something that looked like a human baby. As they appeared on the screen now it looked just like a baby. You could see it waving its arms around and the toes on its feet. “Heartbeat is strong too. You’re doing good, mama.”

“They’re all good?” Natasha asked, her eyes fixed on the screen.

“Yes. Looking fine. The doctor will have to go over the scans but it’s looking good to me,” Cynthia said, as she took measurements.

“We can find out if it’s a boy or a girl today, can’t we?” Clint asked.

Cynthia grinned. “I was hoping you would ask that.”

She moved the paddle around, really pushing down hard against your stomach as she moved to the side. “Well,” she said as she angled the paddle so the image looked like the fetus was sitting on it. “It looks like this little one is a girl.”

“Really? How can you tell?” Clint said, a smile crossing his face.

“See here?” Cynthia said pointing between the legs on the ultrasound image. “Looks like a hamburger.”

Clint narrowed his eyes as his look and his brow furrowed. Slowly his eyes started widening and he burst out laughing. “Right! Gotcha!”

Natasha leaned over and kissed your forehead. “A little girl,” she whispered.

“Mm-hmm…” you hummed. “You’ve got a daughter, mama.”

“A daughter…” Natasha repeated, so softly it was barely audible.

* * *

The three of you finished up with the tech and then saw Kelly your Obstetrician. The pregnancy seemed to be going perfectly. Perhaps it would have anyway, but you liked to think it was your powers doing what they needed to do.

“A girl,” Natasha said as the three of you left the office.

You took her hand and entwined your fingers with hers. “We should have a baby shower.”

“We should,” Natasha agreed. “Maybe Wanda or Kate might like to help organize it.”

“We need to think of girl’s names,” Clint said. “Kate said if it was a girl we had to name it after her.”

Natasha laughed. “And what did you say to that?”

“I thought it would be a boy,” Clint said. “So I said I would.”

“Clint,” Natasha sighed. “You are such a dumbass.”

“Yeah, but you love me,” Clint teased, throwing his arm around Natasha’s shoulders.

“God knows why, but I do,” she conceded.

“So I’m guessing Kate is on the list then?” You asked, trying not to laugh.

“I guess so,” Natasha said, shaking her head. “We should write a list. I haven’t thought about names before. Not since… Rose.”

“That was her name?” You asked.

She nodded and pursed her lips, trying not to show emotion again. “Well, you can think of some now,” you said, gently squeezing her hand.

“We should write a list of all the things we still need to do. We haven’t prepared at all,” Natasha said.

“Well, I say having the baby shower first. Then we can see what we still need,” you said.

“That is a very good and intelligent point,” Natasha said. “But on the other hand, tiny shoe shopping.”

You started laughing. “I’m fairly certain we could get by with extra tiny shoes.”

“See, you are smart,” she said and bumped you with her hip. “And far be it for me to be all sappy and sentimental -” she leaned in close and nosed at your cheek. “But I love that we’re doing it together now. All of it.”

“That’s what she said,” Clint teased.

Natasha shook her head and elbowed him, trying very hard not to start laughing. “Can you not ruin my moment?”

“I made it better,” Clint teased. “But I do agree. Feels good, right?”

You hummed and wrapped your arm around Natasha’s waist and slipped your hand into Clint’s back pocket. “It does feel good. A little scary though. I was all ready to be an aunt. Now I’m picking names and stuff. But that’s what happens sometimes, right?”

“Hey, I was ready and I still find it scary,” Clint admitted. “I’m going to be a dad? Me? I drank coffee straight from the pot today and I’m going to be responsible for keeping an infant alive.”

“Well,” you said as you reached the apartment. “There are three of us. So it’s not just you.”

“Good thing too,” Clint joked, opening the door and letting you all in. “I can’t be trusted with things like that. I can barely keep myself alive.”

You went and sat down on the recliner, popping the bottom up so you could have your feet up. Clint looked from you to Natasha and raised his eyebrows. She nodded and Clint moved to your chair, kneeling beside it and looking up at you. “In fact,” he said. “I think it would be good if you properly moved in, don’t you? I mean, bring all your stuff in.”

You looked at him and then over to Natasha, a little shocked. It had only been a few weeks since you had agreed to try the relationship thing and this felt like a big jump. Then again, you had been living in their apartment for months and friends for years now. Not to mention if it didn’t work out, it wasn’t like it was impossible to get your apartment back. You lived at the compound, there were always apartments available.

You took a deep breath and let it out, a smile slowly spreading on your face. “Yeah, why not? Let’s do it.”


	14. Chapter 14

“What about Yelena?” Natasha suggested. You and Clint looked around from your spots around what was becoming the baby’s nursery. Clint was painting the walls in a shade of lavender that the paint chart called ‘Instigate’. You had been working on the trims while Natasha prepped one wall for the mural that Steve had agreed to paint. You weren’t sure if she was just particularly active today or the paint fumes were bothering her, but the baby was kicking you a lot and you were starting to consider taking a break.

“What about Yelena for what?” Clint asked. “You’re not inviting her here are you?”

Natasha started laughing. “You love Yelena, stop pretending.”

“She’s terrifying, Nat,” Clint argued.

“I’m terrifying - you love me,” Natasha teased.

Clint put down his paint roller and approached her slowly, he circled his arms around her waist and pulled her in close. “Yeah I do,” he said and brought his lips to hers.

There were moments like this that made you a little jealous. Not because of the affection. That you got from them fine. Clint was a human koala while Natasha tended to be a little touch adverse, so you usually had Clint clinging to you. It was the history you were jealous of. They knew so much about each other. There were in-jokes you weren’t privy to and stories you’d never heard. Even though you’d known them for so long, there were still things to learn and you wondered how you were ever really going to catch up with the level they were already at.

“Who’s Yelena?” You asked when Natasha pulled back from the kiss.

“She’s my sister,” she replied, pulling away from Clint completely and going back to painting the undercoat on the wall.

“Sister? But I thought… the Red Room…”

“Yes,” Natasha said without looking up from her work. “The girls I was raised with, we were raised as sisters.”

“Not in a healthy loving family way,” Clint clarifies. “But you take what you can get, right, Nat?”

“Yes, you do,” Natasha confirmed. “Not too many of us survived it. Yelena did. We were close.”

“You might get to meet her sometime if you’re lucky,” Clint said. “Just be glad you’ve got that healing thing. She can be a little stabby. And shooty. And bitey.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” you said. “How come I never heard about her before?”

“Probably for the same reason I’ve never told you that my brother has tried to kill me before,” Clint explained. “Don’t like to go over the complicated relationship that is the sibling who might as soon kill you as hug you.”

Natasha gave a little shrug. “I only bring her up now because it might be a nice name for the baby.”

It felt like you’d been winded. Here you were planning to have a life with these people and you realized you barely knew them. You knew all about their lives now of course - but before SHIELD? There were just odd things here and there in the middle of a sea of nothing. Yet they seemed to know everything about each other. How could you ever fit in with them if you never knew them and you were always the third?

“I’m just going to grab a drink,” you said, putting your brush down. “Do either of you want anything?”

Both Clint and Natasha turned and looked at you. It was that look that told you they knew exactly what your mind had just done and you weren’t fooling anyone.

“Okay, dorogáya,” Natasha said, putting her hands on her hips. “We’re going to let you go get your drink and put your mind in order, and then you’re gonna tell us what just happened in your head.”

You huffed and nodded. “Fine.”

As you left the room Clint started laughing. You hadn’t planned to keep your thought processes from them. Being in a polyamorous and open relationship meant that trust and communication were the only way any of it would to work. Like Natasha had said, you just needed to step away from them to process the jealous/unworthy feeling you had.

You made yourself a lemonade and when you came back out to the living room, Clint and Natasha were waiting on the couch. Clint had purple paint on his clothes, arms, and a little on his face, while Natasha was perfectly clean. With Clint’s big goofy grin and Natasha’s serious scowl, they were so perfectly them.

“Okay, babe, what did we do?” Clint asked.

“Nothing,” you huffed, collapsing into the recliner.

“It wasn’t nothing,” Natasha reasoned. “I said about naming the baby Yelena and you looked like I slapped you in the face. Was it the name? Did you have a name you haven’t told us?”

You shook your head. “No. It’s not that at all. You could go; Katherine Yelena; Yelena Katherine - you could name her Number 16 Bus Station if you wanted,” you said.

Clint snorted. “What the hell?”

“It was a kid’s name, look it up,” you said. “Later. The problem is, you guys… you know everything about me, and everything about each other. But you literally just told me you both told me a big secret about your siblings. What else don’t I know? I just worry that I’m going to be playing catch up and that I’m never going to be as close as you are.”

“Dorogáya,” Natasha said, patting the couch between her and Clint. “Come here.” You moved between them and Clint wrapped his arm around you while Natasha took your hand. “Darling, our pasts are dark. We don’t talk about them not because we don’t love you or we don’t want you to know about us, but because it’s painful and we don’t like thinking about it. Think about the things we have told you, they can be very dark, no?”

You thought back to the stories of the Red Room and their training program, the crime at the circus, the small amounts about both their physical and mental abuse that they both endured growing up - it was dark and it made your heart break and you wanted to wrap them both in blankets and protect them from the world that had hurt them so much. So if they hadn’t told you something, it was likely very dark. “Right, of course,” you said, feeling slightly ashamed.

“Babe,” Clint soothed, rubbing your back. “We aren’t keeping things from you, we just haven’t brought all that up. We probably don’t know everything about each other yet. If you want to know, you can ask, right, Nat?”

Natasha nodded. “Of course. I want you to know me.”

“Part of the fun is learning though, don’t you think?” Clint asked. “We’ve got plenty of stories to tell you. You wanna hear one of the ones where my brother tried to kill me? He’s done that a bunch of times. One time it was in a funhouse with a mirror maze. That was fun.”

You leaned against him. “Just tell me one thing each.”

“Okay, what do you want to know?” He asked.

“Why did he try to kill you?” You asked.

Clint shrugged. “He got a shit hand in life. I mean we both did, but I was at least given a chance to be good at something other than crime. He wasn’t. There came a time where the people that raised us wanted us to rob a bank. I turned them in. He never really forgave me for it,” Clint explained. “So even though he’s tried to kill me and he stole a whole fuck load of money from me, I do actually love him.”

“Damn,” you said, patting his thigh.

“And what was your question for me?” Natasha asked.

“If Yelena is so ‘stabby’ why would you want to name your daughter after her?” You asked.

“Because she deserved to have a life with a family that loved her and protected her,” Natasha answered. “And maybe I can give that to her niece.”

You smiled, though tears pricked your eyes. “I can understand that.”

“Now is that it?” Natasha asked. “Do you still doubt that we love you?”

You shook your head. “No, I know you do.”

“You gotta say it back,” Clint said.

You laughed softly and took each of their hands. “I love you. Both of you.”

“Good, now can we go back to being all happy and in love? I like that part best,” Natasha asked.

You nodded and leaned into her, your lips slightly parted. She bridged the distance and her tongue traced over the corner of your mouth before her lips pressed against yours. It was soft but deep and you hummed gently. Clint ran his hands around your waist and over your stomach. The baby was still kicking and as his palms pressed against the swell of your belly he gasped.

“Woah, was that… is she kicking?” He asked.

Natasha pulled back quickly and looked down at your stomach. “You felt her?”

“I think… did I?” Clint said.

“She’s kicking,” you confirmed. “I just… figured you still wouldn’t be able to feel.”

You moved his hand and pressed to your side. “Here?”

It was another moment before she kicked again. Clint’s eyes went wide. “That? That was her?”

“Yes!” You squealed. “I can’t believe you can feel her.”

“Let me,” Natasha said, pushing Clint’s hand away. You held her hand in place waiting for the little flutter against your side you’d gotten so used to. When she kicked a huge smile spread over Natasha’s face and she crouched down so her face was closer to your belly. “Hey there, lisichka,” she cooed. “Are you a busy girl?”

You hummed as you watched her, and played with a loose strand of her hair. Clint moved to the floor next to her and the two of them spoke to the baby like it was already here. It was funny how quickly the mood could change, where a moment ago you felt so outside and now you felt like the center of things. Maybe that’s just how it was when you shared your heart with two other people. Focus shifted, but it didn’t, things happened at varying speeds, the bonds between each other were different, it didn’t mean that anyone was loved less. It just meant they were loved differently. That was okay. There was a lot of it to go around. Clint and Natasha had been starved of it and now they had chosen to share it with you. You were lucky really, not many people could say they had that.


	15. Chapter 15

A soft buzz spread under your skin like a wildfire had started in your bloodstream and was quickly igniting every part of you. The heat it created seemed to fill the room. It was heavy, and oppressive, and clung to your skin in a sheen of sweat. There were hands everywhere, sometimes it felt like there were more than there should be. They caressed your burning skin, pinched your nipples, gripped you hard enough that if you could bruise, you would. You kept your eyes closed focussing solely on their touch and the way their skin felt against yours, creating a soft, prickling pleasure vibrating through you and settling just under the swell of your belly.

After Natasha and Clint began to feel the baby kick their hands were on you a lot. That wasn’t unusual for Clint. He was very tactile and his calloused hands were often on you or Natasha in some form. Now it was Natasha too. They would always have their hands on your stomach, sometimes it was just an absentminded thing - like their hands had magnets in them and your stomach was iron. Other times it was more deliberate. They would move their hands around trying to feel the kick of the baby. Natasha liked to sit by your feet and whisper to your baby bump in Russian.

There were times you loved the intimate domesticity. You’d been in relationships before and it was always nice to get to that point where affection and intimacy came without thought. There were other times when all you wanted was personal space and you would have to try very hard not to lose your temper at them when they were just trying to be involved.

Then there were times like this when the brush of their hand over your skin was like a trigger for your libido and all you wanted was for them to take your right then and there.

Thankfully both Natasha and Clint were always willing to help you out when that happened. In fact, Clint seemed to be quite into having pregnancy sex, and you were pretty sure half the time those touches were intentionally meant to get you worked up.

Natasha began to move her way down your body. She stopped at our breasts and pulled one nipple into her mouth and suckled. It made your breast throb and a dull, pleasant ache spiral out through the rest of you. Clint’s hand ran up the inside of your thigh. His rough palms scratched over your soft skin making you break out in goosebumps.

“Oh,” you gasped softly. You tilted your head back and let your lips remain parted, your features settling into a mask of silent ecstasy.

His lips ghosted up your neck and his hand moved higher, his fingers danced over your pubic mound, sending a shiver through you. His lips met yours, grazing over them as his tongue darted out like he was sampling you before he pulled your bottom lip between his. His fingers slipped between your folds and he slowly circled your clit.

You arched your back, moaning into Clint’s lips. Natasha slipped a pillow under your hips as you curved off the bed. The pressure on your lower back felt lessened and she moved down, kissing a trail down the side of your stomach. She pushed your legs apart and while Clint continued to rub your clit and toy with your folds, she flattened her tongue and lapped her way up your cunt.

You moaned and tangled your hand into Clint’s hair, tugging on it as Natasha’s tongue explored every part of your pussy. Clint pulled back and pinched your clit. You gasped and your eyes snapped open.

“Hey, babe,” he teased playfully, his blue eyes looking into yours. “Wanna suck my dick while Nat goes down on you?”

“Yes,” you mewled. “Give it to me.”

Clint got up on his knees and straddled your chest. You opened your mouth and he teased the head of his cock over your lips. You closed your eyes again, sticking out your tongue and licking a bead of precome from the head of Clint’s cock. He eased his cock into your mouth and your tongue curled around it instinctively. As his cock penetrated your mouth, Natasha’s fingers penetrated your cunt. She pushed two deep inside you, curling them so they dragged over you g-spot. You moaned loudly and Clint’s cock jumped in your mouth. He groaned in response and seemed to pick up his pace.

The fire that had been burning its way through you seemed to intensify. It roared through you, consuming you from the inside out. You tried to relax, giving yourself to it, but the way Clint’s cock restricted your breathing combined with the way Natasha curled her fingers like she was calling to someone, dragging them over your g-spot again and again and it pulled you apart.

Your legs trembled and you bucked under her like you were trying to escape the orgasm building in you. Clint leaned back and pushed your hips down, holding you in place for Natasha. It meant he couldn’t thrust into your mouth so you took over sucking. You bobbed your head up and down as best you could, though you were finding it hard to focus. Your body shuddered in response to Natasha. The heat swirled inside you and built in your core like a ball of hot stone. All at once, the dam burst and you came. You released Clint’s cock with a loud cry and arched your back up as you pussy spasmed with it.

“There we are,” Natasha said, getting to her knees but continuing to stroke you through it.

You lay panting, your body quivering as the last of the orgasm ran through you. “Fuck…” you sighed, a feeling of fuzzy softness settled in on you.

“Not done yet, babe,” Clint said. “Nat and I still need ours.”

You giggled and awkwardly rolled over onto your hands and knees. Natasha lay back and spread her legs and as you crawled towards her, she started to play with her pussy. She spread her folds, showing you the glistening pink lips ready for your mouth. You bit your bottom lip as you moved closer, breathing in her heady aroma.

“Mm… Nat, I want you so bad,” you hummed.

“I’m all yours, dorogáya,” she said.

You ducked your head down and ran your tongue up her folds. The tart and musky flavor coated your tongue. She was so wet and ready and you drank her up greedily, relishing the way her body shuddered with each sweep of your tongue.

Clint moved up behind you. His hands slowly caressed down your spine and over your hips. Your body tingled under his gentle touches. He slowly started to rut against your ass, his cock sliding up and down against your folds so that the head of his cock pressed and released on your already oversensitive clit. You pressed your lips around Natasha’s clit and moaned.

Natasha lifted her hips needily, pushing her cunt up into your mouth. You flicked your tongue over it quickly and she shuddered again. “More, dorogáya. I need more.” She wasn’t begging. She was demanding.

You pushed two fingers deep into the wet heat of her cunt and as her walls clamped down tight on your digits, Clint thrust his cock deep into you. You gasped, releasing her clit as Clint began to fuck you. He spanked your ass playfully. “Don’t forget Nat,” he said.

You shook your head, trying to clear it and focused on Natasha. You twisted your wrist, seeking out the soft surface of her g-spot. Her fluids ran from her, and you lapped them up. It was like eating lychee - wet and sweet - and tasted like the beach. You pulled her clit between your lips and focused your tongue on it, trying to get her to come before you did again.

She moaned softly and rolled her hips like she was trying to fuck your face. Your fingers touched down on that sweet spot inside her and she cried out and jerked under you. Clint seemed to take that as some kind of signal. He began thrusting into you hard and fast, pushing you into Natasha more. You corkscrewed your wrist and eased a third finger in, stretching her as you worked her g-spot. You dug your knuckles into that sweet spot inside her and sucked hungrily on her clit. She cried out and began to tremble as her own orgasm approached.

Clint’s body slapped against yours as he fucked you, adding a steady beat to the moans you were all making. Natasha cunt began to flutter and clench around your fingers. You pushed your knuckles hard into her g-spot and she came, bucking up and crying out. You drank her up greedily, savoring the taste.

She sat up and moved next to Clint. The two began to kiss passionately above you. Natasha reached under you and rubbed your clit furiously as Clint fucked you. It was all it took. Your body seized up and you cried out loudly as you came, your cunt clamping down around Clint’s cock. His hips stuttered and he groaned, and in three final thrusts, he came, spilling inside you.

You sighed and let yourself sink into the bed.

“There you go,” Clint said playfully. “Will that get you through the rest of the day?”

“Mm… maybe,” you hummed. “Though now I wanna sleep.”

“Then sleep, dorogáya,” Natasha whispered. “You’re growing a whole other person. It’s bound to take it out of you.”

“And when you wake up, we’ll have all your other cravings satisfied too,” Clint teased. “We can even wake you with sex if you want.”

You closed your eyes and smiled. “That would be nice,” you hummed. There were definitely some big advantages to dating two people. Especially when those people were Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff.


	16. Chapter 16

Natasha and Clint had both been attending birthing classes with you. It made sense really, they both planned to be there and this was their baby you were growing, even if you had started to think with the word ‘our’ more now. The classes were a little scary. Having to watch birthing videos made you worry there would be some kind of complication. It was one thing for your body to stretch to let out the little girl growing inside you, but if they had to do a cesarean then you were pretty sure she was going to get stuck. There was no way your body would allow itself to go unhealed long enough to cut her out of you.

Still, even though the classes were a little stress-inducing, it was nice to see Clint and Natasha respond to them. They each had their specialties and weaknesses and seeing them working together, it was easy to understand how they worked so well as a team. While they both were fine watching the birthing videos, Clint watched on like it was a horror movie and he was waiting for the Xenomorph to punch its way out of the mother’s chest. Natasha was much calmer about it, like seeing a baby passing out the birthing canal was just another standard day for her. Clint was terrible at helping you with breathing exercises, he just couldn’t take them seriously and if you followed along you’d be prone to hyperventilating. Whereas, Natasha was nothing if not calm and serious about them. On the other hand, Natasha struggled to change a diaper on a doll, whereas Clint could do it blindfolded and with one hand tied behind his back.

The classes were just held by the doctor who would be delivering your baby at the compound and a couple of the nurses too. Obstetrics wasn’t used a lot on-site, and while the doctor and one of the nurses were both experts, the rest of the staff were more versed at emergency patch-ups so they’d come along to brush up their knowledge before the big day. It was good to not have to worry about people treating you strangely because Natasha and Clint were celebrities or because there were three of you. Everyone at the compound was used to what the three of you had now.

As you left the class Clint was babbling about whether or not drugs would work for you for the pain. “I don’t see why the drugs wouldn’t work. I mean, my body would probably physically reject the needle if I got an epidural, but pethidine would be okay and they said they’d be me Nitrous Oxide if I want.”

“Can I use it?” Clint asked.

“No, you can’t, birdbrain,” Natasha teased. “Go get your illegal drugs elsewhere.”

“You can just squeeze Nat’s hand extra tight,” Clint said. “But not mine. I need them for my job.”

Natasha laughed. “And I don’t ever use my hands?”

“Not the way I do,” Clint argued.

You laughed and opened the door as you looked back at them. “You guys are such…”

“Surprise!!”

The shout of the group of people currently in the apartment made you jump and you spun around to see the room filled with people to almost breaking point. The place was decorated with pink streamers and matching pearlescent balloons. There was a banner along the wall that spelled out ‘Baby Shower’ in a gold script. Pink pieces of card cut into circles hung from various points of the ceiling with the words ‘Baby Shower’ repeated again and again in the same font. The dining table was laid out with fruit, finger sandwiches, dips, cheese, and crackers. At the center of it all, sitting on a raised cake stand was a round cake with pale pink frosting. A banner made out of sugar paste flags spelled out ‘BABY GIRL’ around the side and a sugar paste stork stood on the top holding a pink bundle.

The coffee table had been moved to the side and was stacked high with gifts, all wrapped in some combination of pink, white, silver, and gold.

At the front of the group was Kate Bishop and Wanda Maximoff stood holding out glasses of champagne with what looked like red flowers blooming in the bottom of the glass. “Happy baby shower, guys,” Kate said.

“You bad girls,” Natasha scolded, kissing each of them on the cheek and taking a glass. “I thought we were doing this in the function room.”

“Yeah, but a surprise is better,” Kate said. “Don’t you think?”

“I think you’re both lucky none of us were armed,” Clint said, taking a glass for himself. “I was ready to kick some ass.”

“Why do you think we chose immediately after your birthing class to do this?” Kate teased, handing a glass of champagne to Clint. “We know Doctor Harding doesn’t let you take weapons with you.”

“Here this one is for you,” Wanda said, handing you a glass. “Non-alcoholic sparkling grape juice. I know it’s not that exciting, but at least you can participate.”

“It’s lovely, thank you, Wanda,” you said. “What’s the flower at the bottom?”

“It’s a hibiscus,” she said. “Kate and I were looking up ideas, and it seemed nice and fitted with the theme.”

“Is the theme pink?” Natasha asked.

“I wanted to go purple,” Kate said. “But Wanda wouldn’t let me.”

“Damn it, Wanda,” Clint joked.

“It’s not just your baby, Clint,” Wanda huffed.

“Oh, Wanda,” Natasha soothed. “It’s lovely, you both did a great job.”

The three of you were practically dragged into the party and began to mingle. Kate and Wanda had done a great job with the guest list. All the Avengers were there, as were a lot of the other staff you, Clint, and Natasha were close to. There were also family and friends from your old life pre-avengers, though they looked very overwhelmed by the whole experience.

Unfortunately, the sheer number of people at the party meant the apartment was over capacity. There was barely any room to stand let alone sit. As you mingled shoulder to shoulder with your friends, you started to long for a comfortable seat.

There was a tapping of glass and you turned around to see Tony standing on the arm of a chair. “I think we all agree that surprising these three was a lot of fun, but this apartment is too small for this. So how about they open gifts and we all move it to the function room?”

There was a cheer and you, Nat, and Clint were shuffled to the couch where you were made to take a seat and open gifts.

There were a lot of gifts.

It wasn’t long before you started losing track of everything among the cute little onesies and tiny shoes, the three-tiered cakes made of diapers and bottles, stuffed toys, rattles, teethers, and little wooden pull-toys. There were a few standouts. Kate had gotten a little onesie with a purple chevron that looked like the exact copy of the t-shirt Clint practically lived in. Carol brought an onesie that had I love my mommies and daddy on it with three big cartoon bunnies around a much smaller one. Tony, Pepper, and Morgan bought a stuffed giraffe that was so big his horns brushed the roof. Pepper made it clear it had nothing to do with her and all Tony and Morgan’s doing.

When all the gifts were unwrapped everyone started grabbing food and party games and carrying them over to the main building. It was amusing seeing the huge flock of people moving through the halls carrying plastic babies and plates of sandwiches.

When the group arrived it spread out like fluid, expanding to fit the function rooms’ much larger space. Food was laid out on the tables. Games were set up. People started helping themselves to drinks from the bar.

You grabbed yourself a drink and a selection of food and took a seat on the couch, putting your feet up.

“Is it wearing you out?” Steve Rogers asked, coming to sit beside you.

“Yeah, I’m always starting to wane by now, she’s really active in there,” you explained. “And with the birthing class as well.”

“Is she kicking now? Can I feel?” Steve asked.

“Sure,” you said, taking his hand and pressing it where she was currently kicking. It took a moment, but she soon shoved against his hand with what felt like all her might.

“Wow, she’s a strong one,” Steve said with a smile.

You chuckled. “Well look at who her parents are,” you agreed. “She’s going to be a fighter.”

“I guess she is,” Steve smiled. “It was very selfless of you to offer to do this for them. Especially given you must have had feelings for them when you did.”

“Well, the sparks, I guess,” you confirmed. “They were my best friends - are my best friends. This was their only chance to have kids, and you of all people should know what it feels like when there’s a good that can be done and it’s in your power to do it.”

Steve smiled affectionately at you. “I guess I do.”

“It’s moot now anyway, we’re all in it together,” you said.

“How do you feel about that?” Steve asked.

You smiled and nodded. “It’s a little scary. Didn’t exactly plan to be a parent. But I’m excited.”

“Well, good,” Steve said. “It’s not really conventional, and I’m not sure I totally get it, but I understand love, and Nat and Clint were never conventional. I think the three of you have got this.”

“Thanks, Steve,” you said. “That’s always good to hear.”

“Attention everyone!” Kate called out, over the P.A. “I think it’s time to play some games, and I don’t know about you, but I’d like to see which of the three future parents can change a diaper the quickest. So get up here you three. Anyone else, if you’d like to challenge them, we have plenty of dolls and diapers, and there’s a prize.”

Steve chuckled. “Sounds like you’re up.”

You laughed and shook your head as you pulled yourself to your feet. Today was going to be a long and very strange day.


	17. Chapter 17

As your pregnancy progressed Natasha and Clint enacted a policy of only one of them going on a mission at a time. They also tried to only take low risk, short missions, but it was sometimes hard to avoid them altogether. You all hated and dreaded them, the fear of something happening while they were gone haunted the three of you. So every time they happened, it was always with reluctance that anyone left the bed in the morning.

When Clint shifted to the side of the bed, you groaned and rolled, wrapping your arms around his waist and burying your face in his back. “No,” you mumbled, your lips brushing against his skin as you spoke. “Don’t go.”

He chuckled and reached over to the side table, fumbling around for his hearing aids. When he finally got them in, he rolled over to face you and pulled you as closely against him as he could. “Not going to let me go?”

“Nope,” you said looking up into the blue of his eyes. “Don’t want you to go.”

He grinned and pressed his forehead against yours. “That’s always nice to hear,” he said and brought his lips to yours.

You kissed him deeply, running your hands up his muscular back and into his hair. You tugged it lightly, drawing a soft moan from him, and making him push one leg between yours.

He pulled back slowly and you tugged on his bottom lips with your teeth. “Babe,” he said gently. “I gotta go. Steve’s gonna kill me. Besides, Nat’ll be here and she’s way better at taking care of you than I am.”

“Yeah,” Natasha said, coming into the bedroom. “I am. Clint, you really need to get moving, they’re all waiting for you.”

“No,” you mumbled, holding Clint tighter and burying your face in his chest. “I only need five minutes?”

“Five?” Clint said, sounding affronted. “What are we gonna do it twice?”

Natasha snorted and came over and rubbed your hip. “You’re so needy lately, dorogáya,” she soothed. “What’s wrong.”

“I don’t know,” you huffed, finally relenting and letting Clint go. “I can’t help thinking that she’s gonna come when one of you guys is away.”

Clint leaned down and put his hands on either side of your stomach, bringing his face right up close to it. “You stay put ‘til I get back.”

“It’s gonna be fine,” Natasha assured you. “Run of the mill stuff. He’ll be back and busted up and you guys can have that amazing sex where you’re also healing him at the same time.”

“Yeah, babe,” Clint agreed. “I’ll stab myself if I don’t get any injuries.”

“And I promise when Clint’s out the door I’ll give your three orgasms and you won’t even have to return the favor,” Natasha added.

“I like returning the favor,” you whined.

Natasha burst out laughing and wrapped her arms around you. “Fine, you can return the favor.”

Clint leaned down and pressed a kiss to your forehead. “Don’t you worry about me,” he said. “I’m harder to kill than a cockroach.”

You watched him get dressed and when he sat on the side of the bed to put on his shoes, you curled yourself around him again and pressed your face into his side. “Babe, you’re killing me here,” he said, rubbing your back.

“I made you a breakfast burrito,” Natasha said, nudging you away from Clint. “You really should get going.”

He leaned down and kissed you again, caressing your cheek. “Go back to sleep. I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Okay,” you grumbled.

Clint got up and he and Natasha left the room. You had started dozing off again and when Natasha returned to the room and wrapped you in her arms you fell back into a deep sleep.

You weren’t sure how much time had passed when you woke with a low moan and a deep buzz in your cunt. You’d been having a graphic sex dream about having what kept changing from a three-way to a five-way and back and the participants never stayed the same. Sometimes it was people you knew, sometimes it was celebrities you liked, sometimes it wasn’t even people you were particularly attracted to. The only constant was you being railed by a never-ending line of people.

So when you realized that there were fingers on your clit creating that burning heat deep in your core it took a moment to disentangle the dream from reality. You gasped and jerked your hips forward as you woke completely and realized that Natasha was spooning you and fingering your clit quickly.

“Nat?” You moaned, still a little confused, though not fighting it. They’d teased you about waking you with sex before, and the idea had been excited. You’d told them they could and hoped they would but this was the first time it had ever happened.

“You were moaning in your sleep,” Natasha teased. “Thought I’d help you out.”

You hummed and leaned back against Natasha’s shoulder. “Mm… thank you.”

“You’re very welcome,” she whispered and captured your lips, kissing you deeply as her fingers flew over your clit. You moaned into her mouth and reached behind you and tangled your fingers into her hair.

She rolled onto you a little more, putting a little more pressure on you than was comfortable. You broke the kiss with a groan. “Nat?”

“Sorry, dorogáya,” Natasha said, pulling back. “Am I hurting you?”

“A little,” you admitted. “I was just wondering if maybe we could use a toy?”

She smiled that sexy half-smile at you and raised an eyebrow. “Which one?”

“Double-ended dildo?” You asked.

She smirked at you and got up. As she went to the closet where she kept the toys, you sat up and stretched.

Natasha returned to the bed and began to lube up the thick two-ended toy. “How do you want it?”

“I want to ride it,” you said. “Am I too big?”

She shook her head and got up on the bed. “I’ve got super-serum, I can handle it.”

She lay back and you crouched down between her legs and licked a stripe up her pussy. She was already soaking wet and the tart and heady flavor filled your mouth. You started sucking hungrily on her clit and flicking her tongue back and forth over it.

“Oh god, yes,” Natasha mewled, arching her back off the bed. You kept flicking your tongue over his clit and you reached up, taking the toy from her. You teased the tip over her entrance. She moaned again and pushed up against you. “Give it to me,” she begged.

You eased the toy in and began fucking her with it. You never stopped working her clit and as you moved the toy in and out, angling it to hit her g-spot. She moaned and bucked under you and her toes began to curl.

“Dorogáya…” she mewled. “My darling. Come up here.”

You crawled up so you were straddling her waist. As you lowered yourself down she held the other end of the dildo up, guiding it inside of you. You moaned and clenched around the toy and when you were seated fully in her lap you began to bounce.

Natasha ran her hands up your thighs and over your hips as she gazed up into your eyes. Both of you moaned as the toy penetrated each of you.

“You are so beautiful,” she hummed as she watched you bounce on her.

You smiled, you could see both love and desire in those green eyes as they gazed up at you. You felt the same emotions filling you too. You leaned down and kissed her deeply. Her hands ran up your back and over your stomach, slipping between you. She began to rub your clit and you pulled back with a gasp. “Fuck!” You cried.

“That’s it, dorogáya,” she moaned. “Ride me.”

She rubbed your clit with one hand and hers with the other. That deep, hot buzz coiled out in you. You grabbed your breasts, massaging them and adding to that feeling. The sounds of the two of you got louder and louder as you moved faster and faster. “Oh god, Nat, I’m so close.”

“Me too, darling,” Natasha moaned. “Keep going.”

You continued to bounce, and her fingers flew over your clit. Your fluids ran from you, dripping down the dildo and mixing with Natasha’s. All at once, your muscles seized up and you came, crying out and throwing your head back. Natasha focused on herself rutting her hips up against you as your orgasm shuddered through you. She bucked up hard as her orgasm hit, moaning loudly as he arched her back off the bed, pushing up into you.

“Fuck…” you sighed as you climbed off her. “That’s quite the way to wake up.”

“Yeah, see,” Natasha teased as she removed the toy. She teased her fingers up your legs and leaned in and kissed your cheek. “Who needs Clint? We can find our own fun.”

“Yeah, he’s just a stinky boy,” you joked.

Natasha chuckled and moved in close, so she was cuddling you close. “And the best thing about no boys is no refractory period, so,” she said as her hands skimmed down your side. “So if you want we can keep doing this all day. Or… if you like we can do something extra girly, like go and get our hair and nails done.”

“How about both?” You said.

She laughed. “Clint is going to be very jealous.”

“Of which bit? The sex or the manicure?”

“Both,” she said and brought her lips to yours.


	18. Chapter 18

Clint’s mission was supposed to only be two nights. “Three at most,” Steve had assured the three of you with the cool calm of a man who had completed thousands of similar missions with no problem. The Avengers team had been really good about keeping Natasha and Clint’s missions under a week and the closer you got to the due date, the shorter and less frequent they became. No one wanted the baby to arrive when a family member was missing, and they knew how much stress it put on you when either Clint or Natasha weren’t there.

This particular team had included Steve and Thor, so you weren’t exactly worried about him. If it was a simple mission with two of the bigger hitters, he’d be home in no time.

When the fifth night passed and they weren’t back, you began to worry.

You weren’t the only one. Natasha wouldn’t let on, but you could tell the lack of any word was getting to her too. She was in the comms rooms and attending meetings so much that you only saw her at night, and often you’d wake up in the middle of the night to an empty bed.

That only made you more anxious and over the course of the week where there was no word, each time you woke up to an empty bed you would start imagining the absolute worst possible outcomes.

Visions of Clint being tortured or dead haunted you and the more time passed without word, the more graphic they got.

When you finally got in communication with Steve and he said they were headed back, everyone went straight to the landing pad and waited for the jet to come in. When it finally landed and the back opened up to let the occupants out, only Steve and Thor climbed out.

“Where’s Clint?” Natasha said, rushing up to them.

“Nat,” Steve said, gently, putting his hand on her shoulder. “Maybe we should…”

“No,” she shouted. “Where is he? Tell me now!”

“He went missing,” Steve answered. “We sent him out to get intel and he never came back. Then we found out we’d been bugged so we couldn’t send word back here. We thought it better to try and get him out immediately but when we finally tracked down their base, it was deserted.”

“What? Steve! You should have told us right away!” Natasha shouted. She looked ready to tear someone apart and she just wasn’t sure if she should start with Thor or Steve.

“Natasha,” Thor soothed. “We did what we thought was best…”

“You thought wrong!” Natasha shouted.

Bucky moved to her quickly. “Don’t worry, Tasha. It’s Clint. We’ll get him back.”

You just stood there in silence. All the worst thoughts you had had while they had been gone had come true and you felt like you’d been hit by a truck. You wanted to say something you just weren’t sure whether that thing was to get angry like Natasha was, comfort her and tell her it would be okay, or just break down and cry.

“Let’s go in,” Steve said. “We have a lot to talk about and we need to make plans for a rescue mission.”

Everyone started to move in the direction of the main building and you went to move after them. As you took a step, the world started to spin around you and turn on its head. As everything turned black you heard someone scream your name.

* * *

There was a beeping. It was incessant and annoying and you wished it would stop, but you couldn’t quite seem to be able to open your eyes to see where it was coming from.

Wherever you were, it smelled like antiseptic, and it was too cold. Your throat hurt, and your mouth was dry and you were panicked but you didn’t know why. Someone said your name and you snapped your head into their direction and pried your eyes open. Your eyelids felt heavy and you only managed to keep them open long enough to see Jake, one of the doctors from the medbay.

“Dorogáya?”

Natasha’s voice sounded panicked and terrified. You turned in the direction that it came from and forced your eyes open again. You were crying and you didn’t know why, but Natasha sat beside you with a wild look in her eyes.

“Nat?” You said, your voice hoarse and gravelly. “What happened?”

“You fainted,” Jake answered. “Landed pretty heavily. Your powers seem to be impeded…”

Panic rushed through you and you tried to sit up. Jake and one of the nurses held you back down as you thrashed under them. “The baby? Is she okay? Natasha?”

“Shh… it’s okay. The baby’s okay,” Jake soothed. “You need to relax.”

“She’s okay?” You said, laying back down and putting your hands on your stomach.

“Yes, at the moment,” he said. “But… you fainted and you landed badly. Your powers seemed to have helped you and the baby, but not as much as they usually seem to. Your blood pressure is very high which shouldn’t be happening. We think that’s why you fainted. Your body is also not fighting the cannula, which it always does, we normally have to keep moving it, just to stop your skin healing around the thing. Have you taken anything? Eaten anything unusual?”

You shook your head. Things were still fuzzy and picking through your memories was like walking through a fog. You couldn’t remember eating anything unusual. You’d been with Natasha all day.

“Try to remember,” Jake said. “If we can’t get to the bottom of this we might have to just get that baby out.”

You started crying again and looked at Natasha. “It’s too early. Nat… Nat… Clint’s not…”

And then it hit you like a ton of bricks. Clint was missing. Possibly dead. The machines around you started beeping louder and an alarm began to sound. “What are we going to do about Clint?” You babbled, completely ignoring the frantic way the medical staff was moving around you. “Nat, Nat… we have to go and get him back.”

“You can’t do anything, dorogáya,” Natasha soothed, though her voice was shaking slightly. “My darling, calm down.”

There was a pinch in your arm like something bit you and you looked over to see something being injected into your arm. The mental fog you were suffering from deepened and you sunk back into bed as your muscles all seemed to relax. The machines all calmed down again and you closed your eyes.

“What happened? What did you do to her?” Natasha snapped.

“Agent Romanoff, you need to calm down,” Jake said. “It was a sedative. It’s safe for both her and the baby. Because of her powers, it’s really hard to say what exactly is going on right now, but given that her blood pressure has shot up at the mention of Agent Barton, and the original incident happened when Captain Rogers and Thor returned without him, I’m going to assume this is an extreme stress reaction.”

“Nat,” you mumbled, shaking your head slowly from side to side. “We have to get him. He’s gotta be a dad.”

“I know. But I can’t leave you,” she said, pain dripping from her voice.

“I’ll go,” you tried to push yourself up, but Jake easily pushed you back down.

“If you can’t lie still, I’m going to strap you down,” he warned.

“Is that really necessary?” Natasha snapped.

“I don’t think you understand how dire this is, Agent Romanoff,” Jake warned. “She’s not quite thirty-five weeks yet. If we can’t keep her blood pressure down we’re going to have to do an emergency c-section. Do you think that’s even possible given her power? Because I don’t.”

Tears began to run down your cheeks even with the sedative making you so disconnected from your emotions. “I’m sorry, Nat.”

She dabbed at your forehead with a cool compress and kissed your cheek. “I’ll figure it out, dorogáya. We’ll get Clint back and the baby is going to be fine.”

It was hard to tell under the influence of the sedative but Natasha sounded panicked and you forced your eyes open again to look at her. “Nat… Nat… he might need me.”

“Of course he does,” she whispered. “But you need to relax and take care of his daughter. I’ll get him… I don’t want to leave you, but if I can just…”

“I’ll go.”

You lifted your head and looked over to where the familiar voice had come from. You were much more out of it than you thought because it took a moment for your eyes to adjust and for the realization that Kate was standing in the doorway.

“Did Steve tell you to go?” Natasha asked.

“I volunteered,” Kate said. “Think about it, Natasha. I know him better than anyone, except maybe you two. I know how he thinks. I know his moves. I’m the best person to do it. Wanda’s coming too. Cap and Thor as well so we can pick up the trail.”

Natasha shook her head. “Katie, I think I should…”

“No, Nat,” Kate said firmly. “You stay here and look after your girlfriend and your daughter. I’ll get him back.”

She turned on her heel and marched out of the room without waiting for a reply. Natasha watched the space where Kate had been standing for a little while, looking like she was lost in thought. Her brows were knitted together and she was frowning slightly.

She snapped out of it quickly and turned her attention back to you. “Okay, dorogáya,” she soothed. “You heard Katie, you rest up. She’s bringing Clint home.”

You nodded and curled into her, letting her hold you as the sedative pulled you down into sleep while you wept by her side.


	19. Chapter 19

Time seemed to pass in a blur of sedation and panic. You were kept in the medbay the whole time with the baby being monitored as well as keeping you sedated enough to sleep and keep your powers working. It was foggy and confusing but you knew that regardless of how much time passed, Natasha stuck by your side. She slept either pressed up against you, squeezed into your hospital bed, or sitting up in the chair beside it. She ate her meals with you, sharing the tray table. She only left your side to use the bathroom, take a shower, or to have hurried conversations in the hall with medical staff or members of the Avengers team.

You knew a little about what was going on with Clint. You knew that Kate and her team had found a trail. You knew they were sure he was alive, you knew they thought they were close, yet every day he didn’t come home, you felt less sure that he ever would.

The doctors were concerned about you and the baby. You hadn’t reached what they called full-term yet, but you were close enough that they were sure she’d be fine if you were induced or had a c-section now, but no one was sure how they could do that. If you were sedated or unconscious your powers worked fine, but as soon as you started to become fully aware of what was going on, they started going haywire again. 

You weren’t sure how long you’d been in the medbay when Tony came in to talk to Natasha. Normally she’d leave the room so as not to worry you but she must have thought you were deeper asleep than you were because as soon as the door opened she started to talk.

“Any news?” She asked.

“They got him,” Tony said. Natasha moved beside you and knocked over something over which startled you just enough to make you realize what Tony had said.

“They did? Is he… are they?” Natasha babbled.

“Easy now, Red,” Tony said. “No need to smash up the place. They’re headed back now. Should be here in six hours. The little hawk’s words were; ‘he’s beaten up, but not more than usual’. He was naked too, but what else is new?”

“Oh my god, Tony,” Natasha sighed. “I was so prepared for the worst.”

“With Clint? He’s like a cockroach,” Tony said.

The machines started beeping as you tried to struggle awake, wanting to engage with them about Clint coming home. You forced your eyes open and struggled to sit up as all around you machines started to alarm.

“Dorogáya,” Natasha soothed. “Relax. You need to stay calm.”

“Clint…”

The word came out at barely a whisper and hurt your throat when you forced it.

“He’s okay. He’s coming back and everything’s going to be fine,” Natasha said, as nurses and medical staff entered the room and started to poke around you. “Just relax, my darling.”

“But…”

A sharp pain ran around your side to your back and you groaned and doubled over. “What is it?” Natasha asked, sounding alarmed. “What’s going on?”

The doctors started feeling your sides and with some gentle words and manipulation, they coaxed you into a position to check on the babies. “The baby looks fine,” Jake said and pricked your finger. “And her powers are working.” He flashed a small light into your eyes. “Do you have pain?”

You squinted at the light and winced. “In my side,” you rasped.

“Let me just check if you’re showing any other signs of labor,” he said, moving down to the foot of the bed. “It’s probably just from trying to move too fast after being still for so long.”

You pulled your knees up and spread your legs as he moved between them and started to give you a pelvic exam. There was a soft pop and a gush of liquid and Jake jumped back in shock. “Well, I guess that answers that question. You’re in labor.”

“But it’s too early,” Natasha argued. “She’s not due for four weeks.”

“It’s a bit of a relief actually,” Jake said. “We’ve been trying to figure out how to induce since she fainted. Keeping her sedated for this long was hardly ideal. We’re going to let the sedation wear off and hopefully, she’ll be born naturally.”

“Clint…” you said. “He should be here.”

“My love,” Natasha soothed. “Just worry about you right now.”

“Hey,” Tony said, rubbing Natasha’s shoulder. “I’ll go and radio the jet. Let the bird know his little egg’s about to hatch. Get Cap to gun it.”

“We should have time,” Jake said. “First baby and all. They don’t just shoot out.”

“So, what do we do?” Natasha asked.

“We’re going to monitor her, and let the sedatives wear off. I’ll call Kelly to let her know things have started. Then we’re just going to have to see what happens,” Jake said. “Keep everything crossed we just have a normal labor. But I’ll be around and even though pregnancy and labor aren’t my expertise, I do know about enhanced more than anyone else, so I’ll do what I can.”

Natasha furrowed her brow. You couldn’t help but feel bad about how much stress she had been dealing with for the past few weeks. Here you were freaking out about Clint and she had you, Clint, and the baby to worry about. It was a testament to her that she was able to keep it together as well as she had.

You took her hand and held it to your cheek. “I’m sorry, Nat,” you whispered.

“What for?” She asked.

“This. Clint. Everything,” you said. “It’s too much.”

She caressed your cheek and pressed a kiss to your forehead. “It’s going to be worth it. Everyone will be here soon.”

* * *

It was a few hours before the sedation began wearing off enough that you were able to get up and out of bed. However, as it wore off your powers seemed to start acting up again. They would go from working so well they would out any needles that came anywhere near you, to not working at all so that your blood pressure would shoot up and you’d have to lie down while they monitored both you and the baby.

Even with all that, things seemed to progress normally and the longer the labor went, the more you were sure Clint wasn’t going to make it in time.

Natasha didn’t leave your side. If you were in bed on the monitors, she was holding your hand and patting your brow with a cool compress. If you were up and pacing through the pain, she was walking with you. When you wanted to go into the shower and just sit under the water, she was in there with you, stripped down to her underwear and supporting your weight.

You recognized the look of fear on her face every time they hooked you up to the monitors and the look of relief when the heartbeat monitors all showed normal. Otherwise, she just seemed as calm and together as she always was. Even in the midst of active labor, you couldn’t help worrying about Clint.

“Looks like it’s time,” your obstetrician Kelly said. “She’s coming.”

“No, no, no, no,” you said, shaking your head. “Clint’s not here yet.”

“The baby doesn’t care, honey,” Kelly reasoned. “You’re going to have to push.”

You screwed up your face and shook your head, trying to resist the urge to push that your own body was sending out. Just when you thought you couldn’t take it anymore, the door burst open and Kate practically fell through it, supporting Clint. “I’ve got him, he’s here,” she shouted.

“Did I miss it?” Clint asked, his voice panicked.

“Oh my god!” Natasha gasped, holding out her free arm. Clint staggered forward and basically fell into her arms. “I thought I lost you.”

“I’m sorry, Nat,” he said. “I was…”

She shook her head and held him close. “You can tell us later.”

You moaned as a contraction hit and you felt the urge to push that you couldn’t ignore. “That’s it, push,” Kelly cheered.

Clint let Natasha go and leaned over you, looking down into your eyes. “Hey babe,” he whispered. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here.”

You wanted to respond, but all you were was the pain of delivering a baby. You groaned and pushed again, straining as hard as you could.

“Well, no offense, but I’m taking that as my cue. I’ll be out there,” Kate announced and left the room.

“That’s it, dorogáya,” Natasha soothed as Clint pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“She’s crowning if either of you wants to see,” Kelly said.

Both Clint and Natasha moved down to look between your legs. Clint’s face scrunched up while Natasha's jaw dropped open. “Wow, look at her.”

“We’re getting really close now,” Kelly said. “When you’re ready, push again.”

It was another half an hour or so before the final push that brought your little girl into the word. She started crying immediately, and the sound was a relief. She was okay. Despite Nathasha’s genes and your powers going haywire, she had a good set of lungs and she was pink, and healthy, and here.

You lay back down and felt the familiar buzz of your powers engaging healing everything that had happened to you as they cut the cord and whisked her away to be weighed and have her APGAR done.

“You did it,” Natasha said, caressing your brow.

You hummed and looked over at Clint. He was a mess of cut and bruises but he looked happy as he watched the medical staff fussing over the baby. “You made it.”

“I told you I’d be here,” he said and leaned down and kissed you. There was a spark as his lips touched on yours and you both hummed and enjoyed that buzz as it spread from you to him as his wounds began to heal.

They brought the little girl over and placed her on your chest. She was just how you’d imagined her. Clint’s bright blue eyes and a tuft of red hair like Natasha. She looked around at you, Natasha, and Clint like she was taking you all in. “She’s perfect,” you said.

Natasha made a choked sound and nodded, and tears began to run down her cheeks. With all the things you’d seen Natasha go through, the admitting she couldn’t have kids, the gratefulness when you’d offered to be surrogate, her fear it would go wrong, starting a relationship with you, Clint going missing, your weird health turn, this was the first time you’d ever seen her cry. It made you so happy to see how moved she was right now and you reached over and took her hand. “Maybe you should hold her.”

Natasha nodded again and carefully lifted her off you, cradling her close, and looked down at the newborn. “Hey, sweet girl. I’m your mama,” she whispered.

“We did it, Nat,” Clint said. “You get to have everything.”


	20. Epilogue

When you’d had a chance to shower and eat and attempt to feed the new baby you were taken to a room to recuperate. You’d been advised to sleep because the baby would likely sleep for most of a day and then you’d never really get a night of good sleep again until she moved out. The problem was now that your powers had kicked back in, you were anything but tired. You’d been in bed for weeks now and you wanted to do things.

Natasha and Clint only had eyes for their daughter though. Not that you could blame them, this had been a journey that had taken a long time to get to and you were happy that they were soaking up that feeling of getting everything they thought they couldn’t get.

Kate popped her head in, evading the medical staff to come and check on everyone. “Hey. You guys are awake.”

“Yeah,” Clint said, without looking up. He was cradling the sleeping infant and staring down at her with the purest expression of love. “I’m exhausted but there are certain individuals who can’t seem to settle down after a full day of labor apparently.”

Kate crept in. “Can I see her?”

“Of course,” Natasha said. “You’re always welcome.”

Kate took a seat beside Clint and he carefully put the baby into her arms. “What’s her name?” Kate asked. She looked slightly awkward holding the baby. Like a little kid being asked to hold her sister.

“Oh…” Clint said. “We never really agreed on one.”

“It’s Katie,” Natasha said.

Everyone’s eyes snapped to Natasha and Kate’s mouth dropped open. “What…?”

“Really, Nat?” Clint asked.

Natasha smiled. “It has to be. If it wasn’t for you, Kate, Katie wouldn’t have her dad. Of course, we’re going to name her after you.”

“Wow,” Kate said. “And I was just joking when I suggested Kate.”

“You don’t mind do you?” Natasha asked.

“Mind?” Kate asked. “I’m honored.” She looked down at Katie in her arms. “Hey Katie, I’m gonna be your cool aunt that you can tell anything to.”

Clint got up and stretched. “Babe, I know you’re not tired, but they gave us a room with a huge ass bed so that we could stay with you and I’ve been through some shit.”

“Clint, don’t swear in front of the baby,” you teased.

“Shit, sorry,” he said.

“We can try and sleep,” you said. “When Kate is done meeting her namesake.”

Kate held out Katie to Natasha. “That’s okay. Just wanted to make sure everyone was okay,” she said. Natasha took the baby from her arms. “It was all very dramatic.”

“Wouldn’t be our baby without a dramatic entry,” Natasha said.

Kate grinned and got up. “Get some rest. I’ll be back tomorrow with flowers, and candy, and a huge pile of Hawkeye baby clothes. With a name like Katie Barton, she’s definitely going to be the next Hawkeye.”

“See you tomorrow, Katie Kate,” Clint said, as Kate left the room.

He flopped down into the bed and dragged you down into his arms. “Give me some more of those sweet kisses. I have a bunch of bruises.”

“Okay, but then you have to tell us what happened,” you said.

He brought his lips to yours and kissed you slowly and deeply. The spark passed between you both and you hummed softly as he healed a little more. Natasha climbed in behind you and cuddled up to Clint. He pulled back from you and rolled on to his back, guiding Natasha up into a soft kiss. “God, I missed you guys,” he sighed as she pulled back. She put her head on his chest and held onto him like she was worried he’d disappear again. “I can’t believe I nearly missed Katie being born.”

“But you didn’t,” Natasha said.

“I’m sorry I worried you,” he said. “It was stupid really. Complete rookie move. Steve had me up on the roof, but it had a huge blindspot. They came in from there. Cornered me. I don’t really know why they kept me for so long. They’d ask me stuff and I’d play dumb. Sometimes they gave me a beatdown. Then Katie came.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re back,” you said. “Not only because we finally discovered my only weakness is worrying myself sick about you when I’m nine months pregnant.”

“I’m back now,” Clint said and pressed a kiss to your forehead. “But I am really tired.”

“Get some sleep,” you said. “When Katie wakes you up, it’s all going to be different. You’re a dad.”

“Mm… and you’re both moms,” Clint said with a smile.

“Finally,” Natasha joked. “This is the kind of different I’ve been waiting my whole life for.”

Clint hummed and took out his hearing aids, setting them on the bedside table. You and Natasha cuddled up against him, linking your fingers over his chest. It had been a long, long road here, for them more than you. Here you were though. A mother, and a girlfriend, and happy, ready to start this new chapter in your lives.

## ~ _END_ ~

_(Katie existing was what inspired this fic in the first place and then a few weeks ago Marvel including this pic of Clint, Nat, and Katie in a Captain Marvel comic and it felt very wrong not to include it here)_


End file.
